Oh boy, not another one!
by hyperleo01
Summary: Hm...another Marauder fic...I've figured out some dates, facts, the what-not, and added an imagination, and well..my first Marauder fic, so don't be too rude...lol..they're all first years...please review!
1. Default Chapter

My first MWPP fanfic, so don't kill me if it sucks, k?  
  
Disclaimer: Ha, like I'd ever be able to come up ith a story like this....how long did J.K. Take to figure out the entire plot? Eleven years?  
  
Package comes with everything you see here. Batteries not included.  
  
Oh boy, not another one...  
  
  
  
"Long, long ago, in a land far far away..." Elizabeth Potter said to her young son, retelling the tale of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. James Potter, a stubborn, rather small, 11 year old, was eager to hear this story every night since he had turned eleven two weeks ago.  
  
Sure, he had known about Hogwarts, after all, his parents both had gone to the legendary castle, but he wanted to go so very badly, and especially now, his thoughts turned to nothing but the school.  
  
The date was August 31st, 1971, and the following day, James was off. To HOGWARTS!  
  
"Oh, James, you're not going to get a wink of sleep tonight, are you?" His mother said, a smile both in her eyes and on her face. She ruffled his already messy black hair, and beamed as she looked into his hazel eyes, much like her own.  
  
"Nope. Therefore, you have to tell me the story about how George the Grouchy was defeated on the land of Hogwarts by Godric!" He said, hoping for her to tell him his favorite tale. He never got sick of that one.  
  
"Again?" His mother said, but as her son was a very stubborn little tyke, she gave in.  
  
"OK. Once, there was a land, a land in a city we now call Edinburgh. But back then, in the times of olde, there were many hills and even more castles.   
  
"One of those castles belonged to a horrible man, George the Grouchy, who had once been hit by a spell by a young boy in glasses" James giggled, as he knew his mother always added that part just for him, "and now hated magic of any kind."  
  
"In the meanwhile, four of the most famous wizards and witches of their time were gathering. There was an outbreak of children, who all showed signs of magaical powers. See, at first, the four wizards and witches had gone around, teaching a select few their spells, potions, and charms, as the ones they pickes were the ones they saw showing powers. But now, there were simply too many young children to teach. They had to find a place, where no muggle could find them. And this is where our story begins."  
  
Unfortunately, that is where the story had ended, as when Mrs. Potter looked down at her son, he was fast asleep, holding on to her arm.  
  
She got up and looked at her son. This was going to be the last time, she thought with a sigh, she was going to see her son sleep, a nieve, sweet, little boy.  
  
After all, Hogwarts was where boys became men, girls became women, little children became full grown wizards.  
  
Hopefully, she thought, James will mature a little in the process.  
  
~*~  
  
"MUM! WE'RE GOING TO MISS THE TRAIN!" James said, with a start. It was already 10:30, and she was not even dressed yet!   
  
James was pulling out his messy hair, and his father looked at him sternly. Harold Potter was not very strict, but was always trying to teach his son the importance of patience. The boy had absolutely none.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Mrs. Potter said, and waved her wand into her wardrobe. A muggle dress zoomed to her and she quickly put it on.  
  
"Ready?" She said. James eagerly nodded, and she walked to the car they were driving.   
  
James, who did not think the car could go any slower, was relieved fifteen minutes later when they arrived in the lot. Harold helped his son take the trunk out the expanded trunk, and wheeled it to the area where platform 9 3/4 was located.   
  
"Hold on, James, I want to say something to you," Mr. Potter said, pulling his child back from running onto the platform.  
  
He looked impatient, but looked at his father with a steady eye.  
  
"Good, now James. Remember, this isn't home. You-"  
  
"Can't do the same things. Can't pull the same pranks. I know, dad. Can't I go?" James finished, having heard the same thing at least twice that day.  
  
"Have a good time, son. And...do try to get into Gryffindor." His father grinned.  
  
James just rolled his eyes and zoomed through the platform.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So? Is it ok? This really is my first fic when it comes to it being an actual story....so, please, tell me how I'm doing. OK?  
  
leo 


	2. When Grease Attacks

Disclaimer was on the first page, you don't really expect me to have another one, do you? Lol!  
  
Chapter 2-When grease attacks!  
  
James was settling down quite nicely when he heard a voice outside. Loud and strict.  
  
"Sirius, remember the one rule!" The older man said. James recited the rule his father gave him, expecting something of the same sort, but instead, heard, "NO MUDBLOODS!"  
  
James froze in his seat. What kind of father would teach that to his son? He looked out the train window, and saw the boy waling away.  
  
He hoped the boy wouldn't come into his compartment. He didn't want to befriend anyone with that nature. 'Probably, the boy will be sorted into Slytherin, and I'll be done with him.' James thought, as the boy opened his compartment door.  
  
"This seat taken?" He said, looking very sad. So sad, in fact, that James smiled.  
  
"No. Come on and sit. First year?" He asked. The boy nodded.  
  
"Sirius Black." He said, sitting down.  
  
"James Potter."   
  
"You...you didn't happen to hear, did you?" Sirius said with a frown on his face, "because I'm really nothing like my father. Why he must remind me every day, I don't know, but I'm not."  
  
"It's ok. People aren't always like their fathers." Although James was still wary of befriending the boy, he had to pity him. After all, having a father who screams that is not a good trait to have. Especially in these times.  
  
"So, are both your parents pure-I mean, magical?" Sirius said.  
  
"Yes, in fact...I don't think I've ever had a muggle relative. They seem alright though, muggles." James said, with a thought. His neighbor had been a muggle, and she always gave him candy and the such.  
  
"I've never met one." Siruis said with a grin. "But I like talking loudly about them to my little brother. Annoys my parents to hell and back."  
  
"Does it really? I annoy my parents all the time, but just by asking them non-stop questions....and the occasional prank." James replied, and equally gleeful glint in his eye.  
  
"Pranks?" Sirius looked up, directly in James' face now, "Have you ever done the one where you switch the shampoo bottle with the honey bottle?"  
  
"Oh, I did that one years ago. Have you ever tried to mix in food coloring with the honey?" James replied. Sirius nodded.  
  
"How about the one where-" Sirius started, but stopped as the compartment door opened again.  
  
A greasy haired boy looked in the compartment.  
  
"Oh no, it's Severus." Sirius said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Look, it's Sirius. Seen any mudbloods lately?" Severus said, in a horrible slimy voice that made James wrinkle his nose.  
  
"What he sees will be more than what you see, through that greasey mop. Why don't you bug off, you berk," James retorted, before Sirius could say anything.  
  
"Who are you?" The boy said, eyeing James.  
  
"James Potter. And you'd be...a great lump of dung?" James said.  
  
"Severus Snape, and if I were you, Potter, I'd be careful about what I said. You wouldn't want to get cheeky with the wrong sort, now would you?" Snape said, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Listen, Snivellus," Sirius said, jeking Snape out of his trance, "I don't know what you think is the wrong sort, but if you're talking about your so called 'vast knowledge' of hexes, be aware that poking your wand in someone's eye doesn't count."  
  
"If I wanted a stupid mudblood-lover's opinion, I'd ask for it, you...blood-traitor!" Snape said.  
  
"Go wash your hair." Sirius said, and Snape stormed out of the car.  
  
"Sorry," he said to James, who was stunned that someone could be that...vulgar. "His father is nothing but a Dark Arts master who likes to put words in his sons mouth."  
  
"How do you know him?" James asked.  
  
"We have tea three times a week." Sirius said, with a grim smile. "But, oh well, I imagine he'll be in Slytherin and we can put some nasty hexes on him ourselves. After all, we'll both try our hardest for Gryffindor, won't we?"  
  
"But, but..." James said, and thought of the words. "How can you be so sure?"  
  
"That we'll both be in Gryffindor? Well, if you ask me, it's a matter of confidence. If you believe you belong in Gryffindor enough, the teachers will sort you there."  
  
"How do we get sorted anyway?"  
  
"I dunno, but wouldn't it be fun if you had to wrestle a troll or something dreadful like that?"  
  
"Or maybe you have to-" But what they might have to do, was never heard, for there was another interuption.  
  
"If this full? We've checked everywhere else, and it seems this is the only place with any space." A brown haired, rather lanky boy said, dragging along another brounet, although taller and fatter.  
  
"No, we were just talking about the sorting actually. Are you both first years?" Sirius said, being quite the outgoing one.  
  
"Y-yes." The second boy said. He looked shaken up, Sirius and James noted, as they looked at him closer.  
  
"What do you think will sort us?" James asked.  
  
"Nothing really. Just a hat." The first boy said.  
  
"How do you know?" Sirius challanged, as if not believing him.  
  
"My brother, Romulus, told me." He replied. "My name's Remus. Remus Lupin. What's yours?"  
  
"James Potter. And this is Sirius Black."   
  
"I-I'm..P-peter." The second boy said, holding out a trembling hand.  
  
"You'll have to excuse him. He's just had a run in with a very greasy boy. Got hit with a leg-locker curse." Remus said, pointing to the shaking boy. "His name's Peter Pettigrew."  
  
"Peter Pettigrew? PP?" Sirius said, laughing. James couldn't help but laugh either.  
  
Remus, on the other hand, just sat there.  
  
"Not very funny. In fact, it's quite vulgar." He replied, leaving Sirius and James with looks of utter bewilderment on their faces.  
  
"How old are you?" Sirius said, first to voice the opinion. "Because you act...like, 30!"  
  
"More like 300." James said, and the two started cracking up again. Even Peter started to loosen up after a few minutes of sincere silliness. (an-such an oxymoron...)  
  
"So, how come Pete here isn't jumping around, looking like an overgrown bunny?" James said, imitating a rabbit.  
  
"I, luckily, was passing by. I know the countercurses." Remus said, with comeplete sincerity on his face. He hadn't loosened up at all.  
  
"Hey, James....what can we do to loosen this boy up?" Sirius said.  
  
"I've got a few dozen dungbombs in my trunk, but they're for term."  
  
"Well, those wouldn't work anyways, all they'd do would be to make the car unbearably smelly." Remus said.   
  
"I have a can of silly string." Peter said quietly.  
  
"Silly string...what's that?" James said.  
  
"Oh, it's this stuff." Peter said, handing it over.  
  
James' eyes widened as he looked at the can.  
  
"So, what is it?" Sirius said.  
  
James smiled and said, "watch...and learn."  
  
Remus got a faceful of bright purple, gooey looking, string.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So? Hm....maybe I should try to make it funnier...hm...lol...I'll try. I'm not too good at pranks. Any ideas? 


	3. The Sorting Hat's Big Mistake

Disclaimer- Sorting Hat song is ALL MINE! HAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Yeah, I know I'm a bit of a freak, leave me alone.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3- The Sorting Hat's BIG Mistake  
  
The train was slowly (at least accoring to the four boys in the 2nd to last compartment) moving towards it's destination. Day turned to night, and the trolley with snacks had already passed, leaving the four boys very full of sweets.  
  
About 20 minutes before it got to it's destination, a petite, red-head popped in.  
  
"Hello." She said, walking in. All four boys were shocked at the girls abrupt entrance, but soon got over it as she started talking.  
  
"My name is Lily Evans. I'm just here because some boys are being rude down the train." James was strongly reminded of his mother.  
  
"Uh...well, hi." Sirius said, standing up. "I'm Sirius Black, this is James Potter, that's Remus Lupin, and in the back, the twitching one? That's Peter Pettigrew. This is a strictly /i cabin. Which means that /i can't be in it. OK?"   
  
"That's rediculous. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean you can't befriend me like you did those gits. I walked by earlier, and that boy-" She pointed to James, "was acting like a dog. You can't tell me that these the most sophisticated people on this train."  
  
"No, they're just not as annoying as you." Sirius said, and she looked taken aback.  
  
"Well, it seems that you're just as rude as the other boys. I don't need to be in the company of such arrogant idiots. Have fun." She said, and popped her head in once more "Oh yeah, you should put your robes on. We're almost there."  
  
Then she left. As abruptly as she came in.  
  
"Wow...that thing..." James said, trying to find the words... "Lily Evans..."  
  
"I've never seen anything less like a lily in my entire life." Sirius said. Remus agreed.  
  
"So, what scared you about her? You looked like a leaf!" Sirius asked Peter as they got their robes out of their trunks. After all, they weren't complete idiots to disobey orders, even from Miss Boys-were-being-rude.  
  
"I don't like girls..." Peter said. And the boys started laughing hysterically. Even Remus.  
  
"Don't like girls? How are you going to get married?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Or have a kid?" James said.  
  
"Ugh, I don't think I'll ever get married. Or have a kid." Peter said, with another shudder.  
  
This just made them laugh harder.  
  
"You say that in a couple of years." Remus said.  
  
For the next 10 minutes or so, they mimicked Lily Evans.  
  
"Some boys were being rude!" Remus exclaimed.  
  
"He was acting like a dog!" James said.  
  
"I'm a bloock sucking evil git of a human!" Sirius said, and for a while, they had quite a time with that topic. Then, Peter spotted something.  
  
"Look! It's a giant man!"   
  
"A giant man? Let me see!"  
  
"Me too!"  
  
"What giant man? I don't see a-WOAH!" James said.  
  
"I know about him. That's...er....erm.....Hagrid!" Remus said.  
  
"Hagrid! He's a giant!" Sirius said, staring at him. "But, why is a giant here! You don't think..."  
  
"I don't believe so." James said, reading his mind. "We'd know. It'd be all over the Prophet."  
  
"Know what?" Peter piped up.   
  
All three boys stared at him.  
  
"I've had a very protected life..." Peter said. "The only thing I know about the wizarding world is that I'm part of it."  
  
"Muggle born?" James asked.  
  
"No, just raised by a family that's more sheltering than anything else. So you have to tell me all of this."  
  
"Well, this'll be hard to explain.." James said.  
  
"It's about a horrific evil man." Sirius said.  
  
"A ghost story? I don't like ghost stories!" Peter said, clutching at Remus arms. Remus looked quite freaked at the attached boy.  
  
"Yeah..." James said. "A ghost story."  
  
Sirius looked at James, who just grinned.  
  
~*~  
  
"Guys, we can't just scare him to death for fun." Remus said, as Peter struggled with his trunk. They were getting off the train, and while the conductor had told them to leave their luggage, James wanted to discuss the mousey boy who seemed to be afraid of everything.  
  
"Later." Sirius whispered as Peter gave up and went over to the others.  
  
"Don't you think we should take our-" Peter started, but the giant started waving his hands, scaring Peter into silence.  
  
"Firs' years! Over here!" The giant man said, leading a group of about 40 to a flock of boats. "Four to a boa'. No more 'en four!"   
  
"Better do what he says, Peter." Sirius said, scaring the young boy into the nearest boat. The others chuckled and followed him. Unfortunately, Lily Evans spotted them first.  
  
"You know, it isn't very nice to scare people." She said.  
  
"We don't care." Sirius said, getting in.  
  
"Peter, if you want, you can be in my boat." Lily said, looking over to her two friends, both waiting for her to join them. They were both girls.  
  
"N-no...thank you.." Peter said, looking absolutely terrified at the thought.  
  
James held a laugh, and with a severe turn, Lily went back to her friends.  
  
"What a nightmare." Sirius said. James could only agree.  
  
They talked throughout the journey (except for a brief moment where the castle first came into view.)  
  
When they finally got to the castle itself, James, Sirius and Remus looked up in awe.  
  
"Looks a bit...scary, don't you think?" Peter said, jerking the three out of their trances.  
  
"Scary! It's amazing! I've heard all about it from my mum and dad, and-" James started, but stopped as again, they were approached by a strict looking woman.  
  
"Hello. I am Professor McGonagall. I will be your Transfiguration Professor, and I must tell you, do not appreciate talking while I am speaking." She glared at a brown haired girl, talking to Lily Evans. The girl immediately stopped chatting. "Before you join the rest of the school, you must be sorted. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and" She stopped, "Slytherin. Each house has produced wonderful witches and wizards, no need to worry. But, your house will be like your family. You will eat with your house, sleep in your house dormitory, have classes with your housemates, and, during free time, spend time in your house common room. There is something called a House Cup. It is on a basis of points. Your triumphs with gain you points, and your rulebreaking will lose points. At the end of the term, the house with the most points wins. Now, wait quietly while I prepare the school." She said this all without an interuption, but as soon as she left the hall, everyone started chatting at once.  
  
"So much for 'quietly'." Remus said.  
  
"Seems like a stick in the mud, if you ask me." James said.   
  
"Yeah, we have to loosen this school up." Siruis agreed.  
  
"Soooo," Peter said. "A hat, huh?"  
  
James and Sirius were amused that Peter tooked terrified at the idea of a hat.  
  
~*~  
  
The first years were all lined up, and Sirius, who was behind Peter, was humming the funeral march.  
  
Remus, behind James, reached over and slapped Sirius slightly on the head. Sirius grinned haughtly.  
  
Professor McGonagall came out and, with her, was a ratty old hat.  
  
"That's it? It looks like it must be-" James whispered, but now was interupted by the hat, sitting on the stool. His eyes widened as it started to sing.  
  
"I may look old enough  
  
But looks can be decieving  
  
For I am much older  
  
Than will be believing  
  
Once I sat on top of great  
  
Godric Gryffindor  
  
He magicked me to choose for him  
  
For he could choose no more  
  
He and three great wizards made  
  
The school you see today  
  
But way back then there were some things   
  
That no longer lay  
  
One thing that never changed  
  
The houses here from olde  
  
Gryffindor was one of them  
  
The house made for the bold  
  
Another one was Ravenclaw  
  
Whose cleverness never matched  
  
Hufflepuff had loyal means  
  
Great friendships always hatched  
  
Slytherin had shrewd means, yes  
  
But determination was the key  
  
So, put me on and I shall tell you  
  
where you ought to be.  
  
Do not fret, my young children,  
  
Do not be afraid  
  
For Hogwarts is, quite safe to say,  
  
The place where greats are made."   
  
It's end was met with applause from each house, to which the hat bowed and then sat still.  
  
"I shall call your name, and you will come up and try on the hat." McGonagall said.  
  
The first name was "Alfreds, Daniel" who became a Hufflepuff.  
  
The third name on the list, incredibly was: "Black, Sirius"  
  
Sirius walked up, looking ready, and put on the hat.  
  
It took maybe 20 seconds for the hat to make Sirius the first new Gryffindor, much to James' surprise, and yet, his pleasure.  
  
The next person James knew was Lily Evans, who also became a Gryffindor.  
  
After Lily Evans, was her friend, Josephene Fawcetts, who became a Ravenclaw.  
  
Another 5 minutes later, and Remus became another Gryffindor.  
  
Fredrick Muns became a Slytherin, Karen Naples became a Hufflepuff.   
  
And then, Peter was called. The young boy walked up to the hat, trembling.  
  
"H-GRYFFINDOR!" The hat changed it's mind, and Peter was made a Gryffindor.  
  
"Potter, James!"  
  
James slowly went up, scared of letting down his father, and not being with his friends.  
  
He put on the hat, and was shocked when he heard it talking. It hadn't talked to anyone else, had it?  
  
"Of course I have...think you're special, don't you?" The hat said. "Hm...well...you've got the determination, the talent..yes, the talent is there...but also, loyalty...hm...difficult...very difficult...you'd do well in Slytherin...so-"  
  
'No!' James thought loudly. 'NOT Syltherin!'  
  
"What is it with kids these days. Always arguing with their elders. Fine...then-GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
And that is how the Sorting Hat made a big mistake.   
  
Putting the four most troublemaking children to come into Hogwarts until ten years later, in the same house.  
  
Gryffindor. 


	4. The 'Booty' Searchers

Chapter Four- The 'Booty' Searchers...  
  
After the Sorting, the four boys listened carefully to the old man up front. His name was Albus Dumbledore, and this was his first year as headmaster of the school.  
  
"How long do you think he'll last?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Hopefully until we're gone." Remus said, and the four looked questionably at Remus. "B-because, you know, he's supposedly this big genius. Beat the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, you know."  
  
"Well, yeah. But he's never had to deal with James Potter." James said, grinning.  
  
"Or Sirius Black." Sirius also said, grinning equally as evil.  
  
"I hope you two don't plan on getting me into any of these pranks." Peter said.  
  
"Oh, don't worry. We will." James said.  
  
"Good-wait, what?!" Peter remarked, but did not get answered.  
  
The old man had finished his speech, and now, the plates were filled with delectable food.  
  
As the four boys ate, James and Sirius plotted pranks for the next coupled of weeks.  
  
Then, after they were stuffed and full, a boy with blonde hair got up and told all the first years to follow him.  
  
But since when has James Potter or Sirius Black ever listened to anything anyone ever said?  
  
So, they went off to find their own way to the dormitory.  
  
Remus and Peter had no other choice but to follow them.  
  
"So, which way?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Well, we go down to the common room, at least, that's the way it looked like." James said.  
  
"And to the right!" Sirius said. "The prat said so."  
  
"Which prat?" Peter asked.  
  
"I think he meant 'prefect'," Remus whispered. "Just keep going."  
  
"So, let's go... here!" James said, pointing to the right staircase.   
  
Unfortunately, when Peter, being the last of the four, got on the stairs, they started to move.  
  
"Oh no..I don't like this." Peter said, clutching the rail.  
  
"This is bloody brilliant!" James said. Sirius just agreed.  
  
"We're going to get so lost." Remus sighed as he saw the staircase move to go up.  
  
Once they got off the stairs, Sirius spotted a wall with a lion engraved on it.  
  
"Cool!" James said and touched it. He had reached the mane of the lion when a large roar came from the wall.  
  
"OK, this is not so cool." Remus said, and Peter just hid behind him, clutching his arm.  
  
But the lion moved inside the wall to create a doorway.  
  
Sirius, curious to see what was inside, was the first one in.  
  
James jumped in after, and as they saw the lion begin to close, Remus and Peter jumped in.  
  
Maybe 5 seconds after they all got in, the lion closed behind them, leaving them in pitch black darkness.  
  
"Lumos." Remus whispered, pulling his wand out. The other threes eyes widened as a light shone from the wand.  
  
"You know spells already?!" Peter said.  
  
"Well, I looked in the books before I came here.  
  
"Brilliant!" James replied, slapping Remus.  
  
"You know," Sirius said looking around, "I believe we've found a secret passage."  
  
"And let's keep it a secret, shall we?" James finished. Everyone nodded as they walked down the corridor.  
  
It was dark, and a little damp, but otherwise, the atmosphere was electrifying.  
  
"Where does it lead?" Peter asked.  
  
"We're going to find out, you dimwit." James said, letting Remus lead, as he had the light.  
  
"Hey, don't talk to him like that," Remus said.  
  
"Don't tell me how to-" James said, but was interupted by Sirius, who pointed to another wall with a lion.  
  
"Hey, what's that?"  
  
"You know, I don't like being interupted all the bloody ti-oh, wicked!" James said, and ran over to the wall.  
  
This time, he went right to the mane and pushed hard. But nothing happened.  
  
"Great, a dead end," Remus said, leaning against the paw, which pushed foward and sent him tumbling into the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Brilliant." James breathed and stepped over Remus.  
  
Luckily, there wasn't anybody in the common room. It was already 11, and they were all asleep.  
  
The four first years, however, did not go to sleep at all that night.  
  
They stayed up and chatted about what they were going to do about their new find.  
  
"We should find more." Peter suggested.  
  
"Well, that's an obvious thing. But we should do something to remember them all. A list." James said, and took out a piece of paper. He wrote down 'Lion on third floor' and 'mane'.  
  
"We just need a way for us to seal it. You know, so other people can't randomly have a glance at it." Sirius said. They all looked at Remus.  
  
"Well, I'll try to find something. I remember seeing a spell, saying that only a group of people can see whats on a piece of paper, but I think we need to have a name." Remus said.  
  
"Hm..." Sirius said. "Well, we're a group of friends..."  
  
"Friends?" Peter said.  
  
"What did you think we were? Lovers?" James said, and they all shared a laugh.  
  
"We found some booty today." Peter said. And the others looked scared for a moment.  
  
"What?" Sirius said.  
  
"My uncle says it all the time. He says a treasure is called 'booty'. So, we found some booty." Peter said.  
  
"Er....O..k....booty finders." James said.  
  
"Actually." Peter interjected.  
  
"What now?" Sirius said, getting agitated by the boy's odd comments.  
  
"They're called marauders." Peter said, and Sirius actually looked pleased.  
  
"Marauders..." Sirius said.  
  
"The Marauder's List of Booty." Remus said, and smiled at the thought.  
  
"No, I have a better idea." James replied. "A map. The Marauder's Map."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So? I hope this is ok....I thought it'd be cool if they started with the map right away, so they could enjoy it for longer....  
  
Please, review!!!!! Thanks to snuffles, who seems to be the only reviewer...  
  
._. Leo 


	5. Pranks in Potions

Chapter 5- Pranks in Potions  
  
"Oh great, we're with the Slytherins..." Sirius said, looking over at James', Remus' and Peter's timetables.   
  
"Do you have to breathe all over my breakfast? You're getting spit all over it." Remus said. Peter pushed his plate away, annoucing that he was full.  
  
"You don't want it?" James said, who had already snatched Peter's, and was currently piling the bacon onto his own plate.  
  
"You're a pig, you know that?" Remus said.  
  
"Yeah, well, at least I'm not a blood-sucking vampire, or a fur-covered werewolf or something awful like that." James said, not realizing the pale color Remus had turned.  
  
"What's first?" Remus said, steering the conversation.  
  
"I told you already." Sirius said. "Potions. With the Slytherin's!"   
  
"Then?"  
  
"Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Reed." James said, finally looking up from his breakfast. "Then Transfiguration with McGonagall. Such a tight person, really."   
  
"Hm..we ready?" Sirius said.  
  
"Well, no one's ever ready for-" Remus started, but James interupted with a grin.  
  
"We're always ready."   
  
~*~  
  
"There is a subtle elegance in brewing potions. A delicate art. If you are careless, brainless, or just do not LISTEN-" The teacher snapped at Peter "-you will most likely fail."  
  
No one dared to answer the teacher. Professor Dunn was known for only two things. His big ego, and his bigger obsession with potions. Anyone who did not like potions was most likely punished severly in this class.  
  
"So, shall we begin? We will start with a simple potion. Potions I believe should be easy for even first years. The instructions are on the board. Begin!" And with a slap of what looked like a horse hide belt on the desk, the students started on a potion that would spring angry boils on whoever touched it, unless they were wearing their dragon hyde gloves.  
  
James and Sirius, working at the same desk looked around and brought a FIlibuster firework out of James' bag. While Professor Dunn was turned around, James aimed and-  
  
"Score." James said, as he saw it sail into Snape's cauldron. Sirius and he laughed and ducked under the cauldron. Peter and Remus, who were behind them, also ducked. But other than those four, the entire class (including Dunn) got drenched in the Boil Potion.  
  
"Severus Snape, what did you do?!" Professor Dunn growled as he had finally given the antidote to every member inflicted.  
  
"I d-did nothing, sir!" Snape said, his face whiter than before. ('If that was possible' James thought with an evil smile)  
  
"Then why is this-" Holding up the firework, "Here." Pointing to the cauldron.  
  
"I don't kn-" He said and stopped as he smelt something absolutely foul.  
  
He then realized it was himself.  
  
James and Sirius walked out of Potions 20 minutes later, with happy faces, lighter hearts, and a dungbomb missing.  
  
Unfortunately, they weren't so lucky in Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
"Everyone, please take out your books. I'd like to get started." Professor Reed said, holding her book of 'The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection'.   
  
"Open your books to page three and read silently to page twenty-seven." She said, and yet again, James and Sirius were ready for a prank.  
  
This time, they spotted Lily Evans and (having looked up a few charms themselves the night before) whispered "Separe!"  
  
A long wisp of her red hair fell to the floor.  
  
Soon after, Lily Evan's once foot long hair was down to about-  
  
"FOUR INCHES!" Reed said, staring avidly at the two boys. Lily had apprehended her after class in tears as she saw her hair on the floor, and with some tricky wand work, James and Sirius were caught red-wanded. (Kinda like red-handed, but with a wand) "There are four inches left! Do you realize what you've done?!"  
  
"It t-t-took m-me s-s-ix y-years to g-grow it!" Lily sobbed in a corner. Reed looked furious and the boys knew they were in trouble. Big trouble. James was esctatic.   
  
~*~  
  
"What a stupid old hag!" Sirius said, falling on his four-poster bed. James agreed, but silently wondered if his father would yell about it when he heard the news. After all, Harold Potter was even a bigger prankster than his son.  
  
Then he remembered his father's lecture about not pulling the same pranks at school.  
  
'Oops' James thought, as his mind wandered to the points they had lost for Gryffindor.   
  
"Forty points!" Apparently, Sirius was thinking the same thing. "And detention! For a piece of hair!"  
  
"Yeah, she was over-reacting. If you ask me." James said.  
  
"You both deserved what you got. So shut up." Remus said. "After all, hair grows naturally. It can't be lengthened with magic. It takes years to grow it that long."  
  
"You think I don't know about hair?" James said. "Do you know how many haircuts I've had in my life?"   
  
"You don't even look like you've brushed your hair in a while." Sirius cracked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Sod off. Not my fault my whole bloody ancestry has this uncontrollable hair." James said. "Is it almost time for dinner?"  
  
"Nope. First, it's Transfiguration. With McGonagall." Peter piped in.  
  
"Think she'll have missed Lily Evan's hair?" Sirius said.  
  
"Oh, not a chance." James replied.  
  
"Good." Sirius said, and they walked out, trying to find the way to the Transfiguration room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yay! More reviewers! Thank you...lollipop-princess, Eclipp0099, Belandra and of course, Snuffles!  
  
I feel loved...kinda. Please, keep reviewing! 


	6. McGonagall's Wrath

Chapter 6- McGonagall's Wrath  
  
"Shoot. Where's the room?" Remus said, looking around. Transfiguration was said to be on the first floor, but the four boys had not yet seen a classroom even resembling Transfiguration.  
  
"Gee, Remus, maybe you have to coujure up the door or something." Peter said.  
  
"Yeah, and how are we gonna do that, having taken...er...how many classes? None." James said, very grumpy. Today just wasn't his day. Sure, he pulled some wixked pranks, but now had detention and was probably about to get another one.  
  
"Maybe there's some secret passage or something." Peter suggested, and Sirius looked directly at him.  
  
"Where do you suppose it is?" He snarled. Peter started backing up. James started to smile as he saw that Peter was about to crash into the tapestry.  
  
"Er...erm...I dunno. Just thought I'd-WOAH!" And so he did.  
  
But, as Peter fell into the tapestry, he found a secret passage. Ironic, isn't it?  
  
"Where do you think this one leads?" James said, running to explore.  
  
"I don't care. We need to get to Trans-" Remus said, but Sirius stopped him.  
  
"Last time, the secret passage led us right where we needed to go." He explained.  
  
"Yeah," James finished, "Maybe we'll get lucky again."  
  
"Something tells me this is not a good idea." Remus said, but followed James anyway.  
  
~*~  
  
"So, we've left the secret passage." Remus said, looking around. "Where's the Transfiguration room? Because I don't see it."   
  
And of course, neither did any of the other boys. All they saw was an empty corridor, leadin towhat seemed to be a girls bathroom.  
  
"Well, at least we found a new passage." Sirius said, trying to relieve some of the tension around.  
  
"I can't believe we skipped a class to follow a trasure hunt!" Remus said.   
  
"Come on, you 've got to loosen up." James said, in a calm voice, but Remus was sick of it.  
  
"No! Loosen up? All I've been trying to do is make it at this school. I don't want to get kicked out so soon after I get in! I really doubt any of you want to get expelled, but maybe I'm wrong. So, I'm going to try and find our classroom. Anyone who would like to help, instead of following dark tunnels, come with me."   
  
Everyone was silent for a minute. James was repeatidly opening and closing his mouth, looking like a fish, and Sirius just flipped his hair out of his eyes.  
  
"OK, let's go then." Sirius said after a minute. He walked on ahead and looked back. "Well, are we going to go to class or not?"  
  
Remus wanted to be furious, but could not contain his laughter.  
  
So, through their laughter, the four boys walked down the stairs, in need of anyone who might know where Transfiguration was.  
  
Unfortunately, anyone who would, was in their own class.   
  
Therefore, the boys walked up to a classroom and knocked on the door.  
  
"Possibly the teacher will know how to-" Sirius said, as the door opened.  
  
Peter's mouth dropped as he saw the witch on the other side.  
  
In fact, all four boys started to feel the dread of coming trouble.  
  
It was Professor McGonagall. In the flesh.  
  
"Yes?" She said, with a knowing look.  
  
"Erm....could you tell us which way to Transfiguration. We've lost our way." James said, hoping she wouldn't be too mad.  
  
"Why yes, I do. It's right in here." She said, in a sickingly sweet tone. Then, she dropped the tone and said harshly, "Get in. Now."  
  
The Gryffindors immediately followed her command and sat down in the back tables. She shook her head, and they slowly walked to the front, where there were two empty tables waiting for them. Sirius gulped.  
  
"How is it, I wonder, that all these other students got here on time, not getting 'lost', yet you four, two of you already in trouble, seem to be 20 minutes late?" Professor McGonagall thought aloud.  
  
"Well, it's a quite funny explination, really." Sirius started, "See, Peter fell into a tapestry and-"  
  
"I don't care about your silly explinations. You can explain them in detention." James and Sirius groaned. "And for that, 15 points off Gryffindor."  
  
James sunk his head. Losing 55 points for Gryffindor in three classes. He couldn't imagine what could possibly be next.  
  
~*~  
  
Amazingly enough, McGonagall softened up towards the end of the class.  
  
They were all transfiguring their matches into needles, and only two of the ten showed any improvement.  
  
James and Sirius.  
  
"My, my. See, you two can do something when you put your minds to it." She said, examaning their needles. She gave a rare smile and looked at Peter, whose matchstick was now completely drenched, having caught on fire already. "Maybe you could help him."  
  
Peter grumbled as Sirius showed him the correct way to hold the wand.  
  
After Transfiguration, (James and Sirius having gained 20 points for Gryffindor for their 'hard work and achievements') was dinner.  
  
"So, Remus, like being beaten in one class?" James asked, cracking on Remus. He seemed to be the kind of person who wanted to be top of every class, and both Sirius and James were determined to beat him in one subject."  
  
"Really? I don't care." Remus said.  
  
Sirius pretended to choke on his potatoes.  
  
"Remus Lupin. Not care? I've known you for-what, two days- and for what I've seen, you care about studies more than my great-great-grandfather, and he was once headmaster of this place."   
  
"You know about your great-great grandfather?" James said, laughing. "That's getting a bit obsessive."  
  
"Yeah well.."Sirius said, but faded out as McGonagall confronted the two trouble-makers.  
  
"Come with me." She said, looking as stern as ever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
COOOOOOOOLLLLL!!!!! THANK YOU FOR THE PRETTY REVIEWS! THANK YOU....Elven-Vampire Cassie (thank you...), Alex Black (yes, I agree that Sirius is yours...and thanks for reviewing 5 times, that was cool! Also, you'll see if Lily's hair grows back...quite interesting, actually..) Ursula (thanks for the compliment on the title...I couldn't think of one, so I just made that one) and lollipop-princess (SHHH! You'll see if James feels bad for Lily...hehehe)  
  
Again, thank you so much!  
  
Leo 


	7. Lessons in Cleaning

Chapter 7- Lessons in Cleaning  
  
"Did you do anything?" James asked Sirius, as they followed McGonagall down a staircase. Neither of them were sure about why they were being hauled off. Especially in the middle of dinner.  
  
"Nope. Not me." Sirius said, getting scared. If she was going to write home to his parents, he was in trouble. Big trouble. "You?"  
  
James looked at him oddly. "If I had, would I be asking you?"  
  
"Oh, I suppose not." Sirius said. "So, what do you think is wrong?"  
  
"Will you two stop chattering? You sound like a bunch of weasels." McGonagall said, looking severly at them. Her eyes flashed, showing that she was not kidding.  
  
"Sir-I mean...mam-" James started, knowing how stupid he was the moment it slipped.  
  
"No more talking!" She said, and walked up to a dungeon door. "You two are luckier than any pair of first years. Most would be expelled after the kind of antics you two pulled today."   
  
Sirius and James looked puzzled. They had only done two things, and only had been caught for one.  
  
They couldn't expell a student for cutting a little bit of hair, could they?  
  
She opened the door, and the boys' mouths dropped open.  
  
The entire classroom (being the Potions one) was covered in red and gold streamers, paint, and-  
  
"Silly sting. A muggle invention I am told that you two had access to." She said, picking up one of the pieces.  
  
"I'm certain we're not the only ones-" James started.  
  
"Yes, but you two are the only ones that would do such a thing. One day and you've already gotten two detentions! Two! But this is going too far. You should both feel very lucky you are not packing your bags right now. I will be informing your parents of today's antics, and taking another 20 points from Gryffindor-" James winced "-each. You are to clean this up by midnight. No magic. Brooms are in the corner. Buckets of water will be refilled at your need. Do you both understand me clearly?"  
  
They could do nothing but nod.   
  
"Good." She said, and severly turned. "If either one of you do anything like this again, I will make sure you are expelled."  
  
And they were left alone.  
  
"What is she blabbering about? I've never done anything like this!" James said, seeing the brooms in the corner. The buckets next to them.  
  
"And I was with you the entire day!" Sirius said, waving his wand (which he kept in his robe all through dinner) furiously. Purple sparks flew out of it.  
  
"Remus and Peter can vouch for us!" James said, "I'm going to talk to McGonagall. I'm nobody's scape-goat." But when he tried to open the door, he couldn't.  
  
"Alohomora." Sirius said, waving his wand. But nothing happened.  
  
"How do you know that one?" James asked.  
  
"I dunno. Heard it somewhere. Thought I'd try it." He replied. And then, he sighed. "We should try to start cleaning this up, shouldn't we?"  
  
"I'm going to get revenge on whoever did this." James swore.  
  
"Yeah..." Sirius. "I'll help."  
  
"Why don't you try to clean it up by magic?" James asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, because I have a spellbook with me right now to look up cleaning spells. I barely know five spells!" Sirius exlaimed.  
  
"Well, let's get started then." James concluded, picking up a broom.  
  
Sirius picked one up, too. And looked at it.  
  
"How do you use it?" He asked.  
  
"What? It's not even a muggle invention!" James laughed.  
  
"Yeah, but...we have a house elf who does all this." Sirius said, twirling the broom between his fingers. "Can you honestly say you've ever used this thing?"  
  
"Well, no. But I've seen how it's done. You sweep from side to side..." But by doing this, all James did was splatter the silly string and streamers all over Sirius. "Maybe it was back to front." And this too, made James move the mess onto him and one of the desks.  
  
"Hm....try it...slower?" Sirius suggested.  
  
"Slower? But that would take forever!"   
  
"Well, what do you expect? It to take a minute?"   
  
"Well...."  
  
"Enough." Remus said, walking in.  
  
"You two are unbelievable." Peter said, walking in behind him.  
  
"Why are you two here?" James asked.  
  
"When McGonagall said that you two were stuck in the Potion's classroom, we snuck down here to help." Remus said.  
  
"Really?" Sirius said, in mock-shock.  
  
"Yes." Remus said, completely not convincing.  
  
"Really really?" James said.  
  
"No." Peter broke down. "We couldn't fin the way to the common room. Got lost again. And heard your voices."   
  
"Thought so." Sirius said, laughing. James joined in.  
  
"Hey, do you want us to help or not?" Remus asked. Both boys stopped laughing at once.   
  
"Yes." They chorused.  
  
"Good. You two work on the walls, and we'll do the brooming." Remus said, taking the broom, and gently picking up pieces of silly string, moving it slower than James had done.  
  
"Told ya you had to go slower." Sirius grinned.  
  
"Shut up." James said. "So, why are you helping us?"  
  
Remus and Peter looked at each other.  
  
"Because that's what friends do." Peter squeaked.   
  
For a moment, they were silent. Then, they burst out laughing.  
  
"That was the corniest thing I've ever heard!" Sirius said.  
  
"Hey!" Peter protected himself.  
  
"I'm only joking!" Sirius said, patting Peter on the shoulder.   
  
"Thanks." James said, and they started plotting revenge on whoever did it.  
  
They did not notice the shadow in the background, watching through the slightly open door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey! Don't expect me to be able to update every day like this, but I will try to update every few days. Thanks to all the reviewers (16 reviews now...that SO BLOODY COOL!)including Lele (I agree with your idea of McGonagall, is this a little better? hehe..) shining star (thanks, and believe me, I will continue...also, it's funny? Where? Lol!) and stevie (freakishly obsessed, eh? Whatever, me too. Join the club.) This is really cool, getting so many reviews and the such. I'm having a great time writing it!  
  
Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing!  
  
Leo 


	8. The Shadow

Chapter 8- The Shadow  
  
They finished the job at 10 before midnight, which was good, considering they could at least get a few hours of sleep in before their first class, which happened to be Charms.  
  
But that night, all four of the boys had odd dreams. James' had to be the oddest.  
  
He had been walking around the Forbidden Forest, and all of a sudden, someone jumped out of the forest. It was Snape. Only, older. Greasier, yet older.  
  
He was still only 11, and was extremely confused by Snapes sudden aging. Then Snape turned into Dumbledore, who told him he must not trust Peter.   
  
But there was Peter, next to him, and he was just smiling.  
  
On the other side was Sirius, and next to Sirius was Remus. All four of them had a look of utter confusion on their faces, but when they asked why shouldn't they trust their newbound friend, Dumbledore just repeated himself.  
  
"Do not trust Peter."   
  
Then, he woke up, along with the three other boys in his dormroom. (an-there are going to be 4 boys, 6 girls...becuase I don't want to try and guess who the 5th boy was....maybe Frank, but I'm not taking those chances. Sorry )  
  
"Woah...I had the weirdest dream." James said, and Sirius agreed.  
  
"Yeah, Dumbledore-" He started.  
  
"Told me not to trust Peter.." James finished.  
  
"Yeah, he told me that too!" Remus said.  
  
"He told me the same thing.." Peter said.   
  
"So, we all had the same dream?" James asked. "How is that possible?"  
  
"Maybe it was all that cleaning." Sirius said, trying to forge an explination.  
  
"We'll ask Flitwick tomorrow." Remus said. "Maybe he knows about connective dreaming."  
  
The boys went back to sleep. Which had no more dreams about Dumbledore, or Peter.  
  
~*~  
  
"So, anyone know anything about Flitwick?" Sirius asked, the next morning while eating his eggs.  
  
"Head of Ravenclaw.." Remus said. "Uh, he's old. And short."   
  
"Really now?" James said, in a sarcastic voice. "Becuase that gives me a lot of useful information. Old and short." He was not in a good mood, all his muscles aching from the night before. Cleaning was not one of his good traits, and often led him to a bout of crankyness.  
  
Then, someone approached their table, and all four boys groaned.   
  
"Maybe if we stand real still..." Peter said.  
  
"It won't-" Sirius said.  
  
"Hello boys." Lily said, walking up to them.   
  
"Aw no." Sirius said, his hopes dashed.  
  
"I expect you enjoyed your first night in Gryffindor." She went on, not noticing any of the boys looks. "Me? I had a splendid time. First, I got revenge on some nasty little brats who had been annoying me. Then-"  
  
"You did it!" James said, pointing at her, and standing up on his part of bench. He had felt bad for her the day before. After all, he was human. But...now, now he hated her with every bone in his body. His wand out, he was about to do the worst curse he knew on her.  
  
Problem was, he didn't know any yet.  
  
"What are you going to do to me? Unlock me? Maybe...try to broom me up? Oh no, you couldn't do that, could you?" Lily said, laughing. "Well, tata boys!" And she walked off, laughing heartily with her friends.  
  
"What a bloody git!" Sirius said, "She was probably watching us the entire time, laughing at us. We need revenge."  
  
"But how did she get into the dungeon without anyone noticing her?" Remus said. "I mean, there's gotta be at least a dozen people at each corridor, watching us."  
  
"And the paintings." Peter reminded him.  
  
"And ghosts, too." James said. "She had to have had help."  
  
"How much you wanna bet I know who?" Sirius said. Everyone looked at him.  
  
"He's coming this way.  
  
"Oh no, you're joking!" James groaned. The person who approached them was no one other than-  
  
"Severus Snape." Sirius said, jaw clenched.  
  
"I hear your mother's not too happy." Snape replied, grinning. "A Gryffindor and all."  
  
"I hear your mother's not too happy." Sirius repeated. "Having a son like you and all." The three boys laughed, but Sirius just started coldly into Snapes eyes.  
  
"I would have thought you learned your lesson by now." Snape said. "To stay away from halfbloods and mudbloods."   
  
"Who's the halfblood?" Sirius said.  
  
"Oh, dear, no wonder you're a Gryffindor. You're friend Pettigrew. And hanging around with Potter? What a joke. Well, at least I got a little revenge on you-somehow. How was cleaning, anyways?"  
  
James had just about had it, and Snape had gone too far.  
  
"Diffindo!" James said, and jabbed his wand at Snape's pants. They ripped and Snape's pants were on the floor, showing off his green underwear.  
  
The Great Hall all stared at the first year and Snape, blushing furiously, ran out.  
  
"James, that was not smart." Remus said.  
  
"I don't care. He deserved it, the great git. And where's Evans? I need to give her a taste of James Potter, too." And he stalked out after Snape, looking quite happy with himself.  
  
Sirius quickly caught up with him, and stopped him before he got to Gryffindor's common room.  
  
"I think you're right." James looked up to see a sinister smile form on his new friend's face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said, I think you're right. We need to make sure no one messes with us like that again. Are you with me?"  
  
"Well, duh. But, how are we gonna do it? We know nada."  
  
"I think it's time we started learning some new spells."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Haha! There...chapter 8! You might see that the severing spell is different here. But that's because, I think Harry used 'diffindo' in fourth book when he split Cedirc's bag. I dunno, just a thought.  
  
Thanks for the review, don't have time to thank all of you, so, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! 


	9. Red Headed Demons

Chapter 9- Red Headed Demon  
  
"James, Sirius! Where are you?!" Remus said, walking around the Gryffindor Common room. "We're going to be late!"   
  
"No we're not...we have another 10 minutes to get there!" James called out from the secret passage. Remus sighed and pushed the Lion's paw, for it to open.  
  
There was James and Sirius, sitting with a ball of fire in their hands.  
  
"Look! We made Bluebell flames!" Sirius said. "Now we can do pranks night and day!"  
  
"What about getting caught? If you light yourself up, you're going to be caught faster!" Peter said, behind Remus. They had been looking for the other two for about 20 minutes, and were getting scared that Snape had taken them captive or something odd like that.  
  
"And what are you doing in there, anyways?" Remus asked.  
  
"I wanted to see how bright the fire could get." James said, simply. He got up, dusted himself off, and distinguished the bluebell flame with a tap of his wand.   
  
"I'm good.." James said, beaming. "Now, we can get that slimeball back."  
  
"And his little dog too!" Sirius said. James looked at him oddly. "A muggle movie. My cousin Andromeda told me about it. She saw it with her dad."  
  
"Really?" James said. He got the impression that the entire Black family was a bunch of nutters from the way Sirius hated them.   
  
"Oh, they're my favorite relatives. Uncle Alphard and Andromeda are real nice to me, but my aunt and her other daughters are exactly the way a Black is supposed to be: a giant git. Narcissa and Bellatrix are both here now. Slytherin."  
  
"Listen, as much as we would love to hear about your family-really, we would-we're gonna be late. And I don't want another detention. I've had enough of those in the past week." Remus said. James and Sirius just shrugged and walked to charms.  
  
~*~  
  
"Professor, could you show us that incantation one more time?" Peter said, making Flitwick look at him for the first time all class. Which was not unusual, seeing as it had only been 10 minutes...  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" Flitwick said, causing a feather to float in midair.  
  
"Windargium...no, uh.." Peter struggled as James prepared to amaze Flitwick like he had McGonagall.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa." James said, and pointed to his feather.  
  
But nothing happened.  
  
"Well, try again, Mr. Potter. Not many people can do something like this on their first try." Flitwick said, as James looked in astonishment that it had not worked.  
  
"James, James, James, let me show you how it's done." Sirius said, and repeated the spell. Again, nothing happened.  
  
James was bursting with laughter as Sirius blushed a deep red.   
  
"You're both doing it wrong, I hope you know." Lily Evans said. James still hadn't forgiven her, and was not even listening.  
  
Sirius, on the other hand, had been intrigued.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Sirius said. "Go on then."  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" Lily Evans said politely, and the feather flew up and started doing a sort of dance, according to where the witch pointed her wand.  
  
Both James and Sirius were looking very disgruntled by the end of class.  
  
"Listen," Remus said, "You can't be good at everything."  
  
"No, you listen." Sirius said, turning sharply and staring at Remus avidly, "I am a Black. I am good at everything. No exceptions."  
  
The three other boys looked oddly curious as Sirius' mood swiftly changed.  
  
"Sorry," he mumbled, "Got a bit carried away."  
  
"No, it's fine. Little miss show-off. I'll get her one day." James said, remembering the previous scene. He growled a bit and smiled evily.  
  
"Time for another prank?" Remus asked, dreading the answer.  
  
"Time to show the power of 'Wingardium Leviosa'." James replied. He smirked at Sirius.  
  
~*~  
  
That day was their first Herbology lesson, which was with the Hufflepuffs. They didn't know anyone in Hufflepuff, and so were oddly satisfied when no one tried to befriend them. The boys were on a mission, and not one easily tarnished.  
  
"OK, remember the spell."  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa. We just learned it-what-ten minutes ago?"  
  
"Shut up, James."  
  
"You shut up, Sirius-"  
  
"No, you shut-"  
  
"Are we having a problem here, boys?" The Professor, a witch with mousey brown hair,said.   
  
"No, mam." The two boys chorused.  
  
"Good." And as she turned, they grinned at each other, and aimed their wands at the end of Lily Evans' skirt.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa." They both whispered and watched as the effect took place.  
  
"OH MY! MISS EVANS! PULL DOWN YOUR SKIRT IMMEDIATELY!" As the entire class was flashed by Lily Evan's red panties, James and Sirius were laughing hysterically. They didn't care what happened later at the moment. They were too caught up in congratulating themselves on a job well done.  
  
Too caught up to realize that the Professor was staring directly at them.  
  
When the laughter finally did subside, the two boys looked up into angry eyes.  
  
They knew they were in trouble. Again.  
  
After the class, having lost Gryffindor another 20 points, and another owl to their houses, they went off to supper.  
  
Both boys believed that day had been highly successful.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day, however, they were both in for a terrible surprise.  
  
They were in the Great Hall, and the owls came in as usual to bring in the mail. Aas first years, the four boys were fascinated by the specticle and always looked up to watch.  
  
Unfortunately, two of the owls came flying towards both James and Sirius.  
  
James was a normal letter, but Sirius got-  
  
"Oh no, a Howler..." Sirius said, looking very pale. He opened it, hoping it not to be too bad, and-  
  
"YOU DISGRACE! YOU BRAT! UNGRATEFUL TRAITOR OF MY FLESH!  
  
IT'S NOT SO MUCH THAT YOU HAD TO BE IN GRYFFINDOR, BUT TO BEFIREND A HALFBLOOD, AND A POTTER! YOU MAY NOT KNOW, BUT THE POTTERS ARE THE WORST SCUM YOU WILL EVER LAY YOUR EYES ON! YOU TRAITOR! I HAVE HALF A MIND TO GO UP THERE AND TAKE YOU OUT OF THAT WRETCHED SCHOOL. MAYBE DURMSTRANG WOULD BE BETTER SUITED FOR YOU.   
  
NO, YOU DON'T DESERVE DURMSTRANG! DRESSED IN THE CLOTHING YOUR MOTHER AND I BOUGHT YOU, FED BY THE FOOD WE BOUGHT YOU, AND YOU REPAY US WITH MUDBLOOD FRIENDSHIPS! YOU WERE A DISAPOINTMENT FROM THE DAY YOU WERE BORN! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A HORRID LITTLE BRAT! DON'T EXPECT TO COME BACK HERE AND NOT GET A FLOGGING YOU WILL NEVER FORGET!  
  
HORRIBLE DISGRACE! NEVER CONTACT US AGAIN! IF WE GET ONE MORE LETTER CONCERNING YOU, WE WILL CHUCK YOU AND THE LETTERS IN THE FIRE!  
  
WHAT AN EXAMPLE FOR YOUR LITTLE BROTHER. YOU ARE GOING TO END UP LIKE YOUR UNCLE. DISOWNED FROM A REGAL FAMILY SUCH AS THE BLACKS. MOST ARE PROUD TO BE IN OUR FAMILY, YET YOU ARE SOME KIND OF DERANGED BERK, AS YOU CAN'T GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL THAT YOU ARE NOT TO ASSOCIATE WITH MUDBLOODS!   
  
DON'T EXPECT ANYTHING FOR CHRISTMAS! OR EASTER!"  
  
Then, the letter burned up and left Sirius staring at it with big eyes. Normally, a Howler would force everyone to laugh, yet this particular Howler had left the Great Hall in silence.  
  
"Don't feel bad, Sirius. They're nothing but a bunch of nutters." James tried to cheer him up, forgetting his letter for the moment.  
  
"But, what if they're right? I can't go home anymore!" Sirius said, on the verge of tears. James looked around anxiously and scurried Sirius out of the Hall. They found an empty classroom, and soon, Remus and Peter joined them.  
  
"Listen, Sirius. Your parents..." Peter started.  
  
"Well, they're.."  
  
"Horrid gits." James supplied. Sirius smiled. "We should go up there and turn them into slugs!"  
  
"Yeah, then we can pour salt on them!" Remus added.  
  
"And sell them to some resturant in France!" Peter remarked, getting odd looks. "What? It's a delicacy!"   
  
"Well, I suppose...what's your letter say?" Sirius asked James. He shrugged and opened it. What he saw made his eyes widen.   
  
It wasn't from his parents. 


	10. The Letter

Well....yeah, don't kill me. I tried to update....but school, Scotland and drama got in the way...thanks to everyone who reviewed though!  
  
Chapter 10- The Letter  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's an article." James replied, putting it down. Here, look.  
  
A picture of James' dad was staring up at them, waving solemly.  
  
"Potter to join forces with Albus Dumbledore" It said.  
  
"Lord Voldemort has begun his realm of terror upon the wizarding world. Every day, there are more killings to read about, more dissapearances to hear, and even more traitors who unmask themselves as the so-called 'Death Eaters'.  
  
Many people have started to wonder if the wiarding world is worth saving anymore.  
  
Fights have broken out into the streets, people are begging for food as their souce of income was smashed by Voldemort's army. Giants, Ogres, even Grindylows have sided with the evil twisted man. Dementors have broken away from Ministry control as Azkaban prison is now unguarded, leaving the prisoners easy access to escape.   
  
What can be done to save this world we call home?  
  
Albus Dumbledore, current headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry, thinks he knows the answer.  
  
"I have been talking with a few collegues." He says, "And we have all agreed that whatever is done already is unnecessary. It is what is going to be done which is important."  
  
So far, Millicent Bagfold does not seem to mind Dumbledore stepping up to the occasion.   
  
"Anyone with any ideas of how to get through this tragedy is welcome to help." Bagfold replied, wiping his brow of precipation from the past events.  
  
Yet, no one was willing to help Dumbledore and his noble need's-until now.  
  
Harold Potter, 32, has agreed to help the old, fierce, man.   
  
With shaggy black hair and brown eyes, Harold Potter shows wizdom past his years.  
  
When asked why he would go on such a suicide mission, Potter simply smiles and says "It's not for me. It's for my son. I hope he can grow up in a world of peace. Hopefully, we can squash this bug by the time he comes home for summer holidays and we can be over and done with this mess."  
  
So, for all the sons and daughters out there: May Harold Potter be right."  
  
All four boys sat there, stunned.  
  
"Well, I don't know what to say..." Sirius said, still wiping tears from his eyes. "Either your father is brilliant, or he's the biggest nutter I've ever seen."  
  
In flew another owl, who dropped a second letter at James' feet.  
  
This one was from his parents, and was a lot scarier than the previous one.  
  
'JAMES POTTER!' It almost screamed.  
  
'What did I tell you?! Did I not tell you not to pull the same pranks?! How dare you! Your mother is very dissapointed (I do hope you had a good time doing them...you're going to regret them for a looong time.)   
  
OK, now that that's over and done with, did ya like the article? I don't think my picture came out too badly. Don't worry about me at all, son. I'm sure I'll be fine. The Dumbledore has more people helping him than he's let on. In fact...well, I'll talk to you about that when you're a bit older.  
  
Bye son.  
  
Dad'  
  
"Uh, yeah.....let's go to class." James said, throwing the article and the letter into his robes. He didn't see the big deal. It was Dumbledore. Everyone said he was brilliant. He wouldn't let his father get hurt...  
  
Right?  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius had finally calmed down enough for them to go to class. It was unfortunately, Transfiguration first...with the Slytherin's this time, and then Herbology, which they had with the Hufflepuffs.  
  
"Please, if you will pay attention," McGonagall said, staring at James and Sirius, who were playing tic-tac-toe under the desk. "You will see your needle on your desk. Now it is time to turn it back into a matchstick. Enjoy."   
  
Reverse Transfiguration, the boys figured was even easier than regular, so they quickly turned the needles into matchsticks, looked at them and grinned.  
  
"What d'you think'd happen if we threw them into Snivellus' hair?" James asked.  
  
"Probably blow up, with all that grase and oil. The whole head is nothing but flammable substances." Sirius said, laughing.  
  
"Wanna see?" James said, lighting his.  
  
"No..." Sirius said, but not sicnerely at all. "We'll get in so much trouble. We could actually hurt him..."  
  
"Fine....then let's at least blow up his bag..." James said, looking at the bag wrapped around the Slytherin's chair.  
  
Sirius grinned, grabbed the match and slowly druged over to Snape's table.   
  
"Just getting a towel." Sirius said, as McGonagall looked at him. "Peter's gone and blown up his needle this time." And amazingly enough, he had.  
  
As he went to get a towel, he slipped the lit match into Snape's bag, and hurried on back to James.  
  
Ten minutes later, there was the distinct smell of hair grease in the air.  
  
Burning hair grease.  
  
~*~  
  
"You two are..." McGonagall said.  
  
"You don't even have anything against us." James said. "We didn't do it!"  
  
"Or half the other stuff. Like that befouling the castle thing...we didn't do it!" Sirius said.  
  
"How do I know you are telling the truth?" The professor said, sighing heavily. The boys were right.  
  
"Because we're little angels and we wouldn't ever do anything wrong." James said, giving her his biggest puppy dog look. Sirius joined in, looking more like a 5 year old than a dog.  
  
Of course, with her being female and all, gave in to both of the little boys' looks.  
  
"Fine. Go, but if I catch one word-" She said, and they both jumped up.  
  
"Thank you thank you thank you!" James said, and SIrius just grinned.  
  
They both walked out of her office snickering.  
  
Being eleven could only work for so long, and the boys were prepared to milk it.  
  
For all it was worth.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There, another chappie. Haha!  
  
Leora 


	11. Four Months Later

Thank you everyone who reviewed! I love you: taramershon (hehe, ok, don't shoot!) inu lover (yes, he was a little like percy, wasn't he? Oh well, he was a prefect, and he's really thankful he's in the school....he's gonna try to get the best grades) DavidCamp (I can't get to that story... sorry...) and Dark Star (uh....wait 'til second year...remember? They don't find out until second year!)  
  
Chapter 11- Four Months Later  
  
The new group of 1st year Gryffindor's could not believe when the snow started to fall on the grounds of Hogwarts. After all, hadn't they just gotten there? For the first couple of weeks, a group of boys could be seen bewitching snowballs to sing horribly out-of-tune Christmas carols, and when Thanksgiving came around (an American holiday Peter had heard about), they made a paper turkey gobble and tell jokes in an American accent.  
  
"What do you call a vulgar accent mixed with a British accent?" The turkey said, "American!" (an-sorry....Chitty chitty bang bang jokes...)  
  
All the boys laughed at this one, and the turkey kept going.  
  
"Why did the chicken cross the road? To get away from the smell of Snivellus!"  
  
Soon, the castle was filled with excitement. It was almost Christmas, and that meant no school.  
  
And also, presents...but no school ruled over everything else to 11 year olds.  
  
A week before the holidays, the boys were talking about their plans for the holidays.  
  
"I'm going skiing!" Peter said. The other boys laughed.   
  
"Can you imagine Peter on skis?" Sirius said, almost toppling over his chair.   
  
"You probably look like a giant snowman trying to pee!" James said, jumping up and impersonating what that would look like.  
  
"Wow, James, you have an interesting imagination." Remus said, laughing.  
  
"I do not!" Peter said, a little too late. He had been imagining James on skis. "I bet you couldn't ski to save your life!"  
  
"Oh yeah! I'm a great skiier!" James said.  
  
"Really? Is that a challange?" Peter said, laughing. He had an idea.  
  
~*~  
  
"Where did you get these, Pete?" James said, looking at the skis.  
  
"Well, you can't go skiing without skis. And I happen to love skiing, so they go everywhere with me." Peter said, blushing. Sirius looked at him sideways, a little scared.  
  
"That's....odd, Peter..." Sirius. "Aw, Peter sounds so formal....can we just call you PP?"  
  
"What?" Peter said, turning suddenly. "NO!"  
  
"OK, PP!" James said, putting on the skis. They were on a hill that led to the Quidditch pitch (an-I know there is no hill, but can we possibly have one that removes itself after this chapter? Thank you) and he was about to ski down the hill.  
  
He flew down before PP could stop him.  
  
"See?!" James called from the skis, "I AM THE-" Which is when he slammed into a tree.  
  
"Oh GOD!" Peter said, not wanting that to happen. "I am so sorry! Are you ok?!" He ran down to James, who was lying in the snow, assumedly uncounscious.  
  
Peter was getting into a right panicky state when James let up on his little joke.  
  
He started to laugh, and when he sat up, Peter screamed.  
  
"I should kill you!" He said.  
  
"You already tried..." Sirius said.  
  
"And look, it worked." Remus laughed, pointing to James nose, which was bleeding heavily.  
  
"Oh no. I' m so sorry!" Peter said, making a much bigger fuss than was needed.  
  
"It's ok, PP, we'll go to Madame Pomfrey and she'll fix it in seconds." James said, realizing a bit too late his nose was bleeding.  
  
"What if it's broken?" Peter said, and James looked curious.  
  
"I thought you weren't muggle born." Sirius said, voicing James' thoughts.  
  
"Well, I told you that, yes..." He said, blushing again, "But it was only because I heard your dad saying those things, and I heard all about the discrimination between pure-bloods and muggle-borns. I did my reading!" He finished proudly, as if he'd never to any reading again.  
  
"OK, fine, can we please get to Madame Pomfrey. This is starting to hurt a bit." James said, standing. He needed Sirius' help to walk up the hill, skis on and all.  
  
~*~  
  
"Skiing?!" Madame Pomfrey said. "What possesed you to go skiing?!"  
  
"A dare. I told Peter I could ski." James said.  
  
"And can you?" She asked.  
  
"Well, it looks easier than it is." James said, grinning sheepishly. Of course, Madame Pomfrey had already fixed his nose, she was just enjoying the presence of a funny little boy like James Potter. She'd heard things about him, and wanted to see if Minerva had any reason to be exasperated with the first-year already. So far, Madame Ponfrey had no clue what she was talking about. James seemed like a nice boy, and his friend, Sirius, seemed like a nice boy, too. If only she knew...  
  
"Did you even know what 'skiing' is?" Madame Pomfrey replied, wondering what he knew from the muggle world.   
  
"Well....it's obviously a sport...on two sticks. But I don't see what's fun about it anymore." He said, rubbing his nose. Sirius snorted. "Do you know what it is?"  
  
"Of course not. I was just playing along." Sirius said, laughing. "But it was funny. Watching you fall and all. Hey, we need to get PP back."  
  
"Yeah, we do." James said, looking at Peter, who was cringing at the thought. Remus had unexpectedly left them, saying that he had to get something form his dorm.  
  
"Oh, now don't too anything too harsh. You don't want detention right before the holidays." Madame Pomfrey said.  
  
"Oh, we won't get detention. Not for this..." James grinned.  
  
The boys walked out, Peter behind the other two, not knowing that revenge could be a five letter word.  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Like? Huh? Please, review and tell me if you like it. Because it's fun to get the reviews....it's cool. Even when they're bad...hehehe...please? Oh, and yeah...as you can see, Peter is going to be a part of this quite a bit, because I do not believe that what he did in the HP books, has any coorlation with what he was like back then, although...if you notice, they're a bit cruel to him. That will affect what happens in the end. 


	12. Bedtime Pranks

Long time...sorry. 'Nough said.   
  
Chapter 12- Bedtime Pranks  
  
"String."  
  
"Check."  
  
"Marbles."  
  
"Check."  
  
"Chocolate Frogs."  
  
"Man, why do we have to give up all of our chocolate frogs! I was saving those for-for-"  
  
"I'll get you some more. And aren't you like, super-rich or something?"  
  
"Shut up, Potter!"  
  
"Just give me the bloody frogs!"  
  
As young Peter, who is also known as PP, was mildly brushing his teeth, Sirius and James were off on their plan to get the skiier back for his evil hobby.  
  
"So, what's all this going to do again?" Sirius asked, scratching his head.  
  
"Sirius, if you were any thicker, you wouldn't be able to brush your hair in the morning." James sighed.  
  
"Yeah, but I can. And that makes me-shall I say-irresistable, to the opposite gender." Sirius replied. "And what does brushing my hair have to do with thickness?"  
  
James shook his head and said. "My boy, when PP walks out of the loo-mouth perfectly clean-he will trip on this string," as he motioned to the string, "slip on these marbles," motions to the marbles, "and finally, fall on the chocolate frogs, which will seem like real frogs." The boy in glasses then let out a manatical laugh. Sirius looked frightened as he was reminded of a crow. Or a raven. Some type of bird.  
  
"Where's Remus again?" Sirius asked as he lie on his own bed.  
  
"I think off to visit his mother." James replied. "Again."  
  
"That's too bad. The poor woman must be awfully sick." Sirius said. "And it fell right on the full moon."  
  
"Again" James replied. Remus always missed the best nights of pranking because of his mother. It was often said that the moon affects a persons character, and with that in mind, James had the perfect alabi. (an-AHH! Can not spell word! Excuse the horror of it all...) At least, it seemed perfect to him.  
  
In the middle of this thought, Peter walked out of the watercloset and fell right over the string.  
  
"AH!"  
  
"There's the rope..." James said, grinning.  
  
"OW!"   
  
"Marbles.." Sirius replied, grinning. "Wait, what comes next?"  
  
"FROGS!!!!!" Peter helped.  
  
"Oh yeah. Thanks Pete." Sirius said, as both James and Sirius started to crack up. WIthout them noticing, Peter got his wits above him and jumped on the two boys.  
  
"AH!" The two boys said as they all of a sudden had a 130 pound boy on them.  
  
After about 5 minutes Peter was in a corner and the two boys were beating HIM up!   
  
"OK! Uncle! Uncle!" Peter said.  
  
"Don't even try it, pink boy!" Sirius said, laughing.   
  
"I think we've punished him enough." James said, looking at his damage.  
  
"What were those anyways?" Peter said, looking at his bed. "They felt like sticky frogs."  
  
"Chocolate frogs, actually." James said, picking one up. He looked at his friends and ate it.  
  
"Ew!" Peter replied. "That's gross!"  
  
"You're right." James said. "They are...then again, chocolate frogs have never been my favorite."  
  
"Aw!" Sirius said. "Jamesie..."  
  
"Siri-poo?" James replied with an interesting face.   
  
"You are a very disgusting boy."  
  
"But that's what makes me cute."  
  
"Who said you were cute? I said disgusting!"  
  
"That's cruel."   
  
"Hello? My bed is filled with those...frogs!" Peter said. "Help me clean them up."  
  
"OK. Evanesco!" James said, pointing to them and they all vanished.  
  
"How do you do those things?!" Pete said, with awe written on his face.  
  
"I'm the master!" James said.  
  
"No, you're not! I am!" Sirius said.  
  
"I am!"   
  
"Am not!"  
  
"I am!"   
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Guys!"  
  
And with those words, the boys, who were obviously very bored, started tackling each other again.  
  
At this point, Lily Evans walked into the 1st year boys dorm, took one look and turned away.  
  
"Boys." She said, walking out.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
Is that ok for a revival? Kinda...I found this lying around and I wanted to keep going with it. So...here. Sorry about the delay again.  
  
Leora 


	13. Christmas Fun

I just keep apologizing...I'm really sorry..see, I have no real life, but I like to pretend by doing stuff...and I tend to forget that I like to write these cool stories. So I write them sparingly...in other words..I write them once a month, but in loads. So i have like...5 chapters. I'm gonna put two up today. Three tomorrow...and what's a Beta Reader, by the way?  
  
PS- Please please please!! Review!  
  
Chapter 13- Christmas Fun...or not...  
  
The weeks went by and soon it was the day before the scheduled holiday. Every child was grinning, laughing, and having a good time. Classes had been canceled for the day, as there had been an unexpected snowstorm hit the previous day, (though, according to Peter, he had seen Dumbledore coundure up the storm. No one wanted to tell him that weather could not be magically altered, as..well...it was fun to believe..) and therefore, Gryffindor house was filled to the brim. The four first-years, having been kicked out on a basis of seniority, went down to the Great Hall to play some chess.  
  
"So..." James said, "Pete, you actually going skiing?"  
  
"I don't know anymore. Mum wasn't too happy when she found out about you. She went on in the letter about...irresponsibility or something.." Peter said, finally moving his bishop diagonally three spaces. Right in front of the queen.  
  
"Just blame it on James." Sirius said, as the queen violently smashed the bishop. "Gosh, I love it when that happens. If only the guts would come flying out, that would be so bloody wicked.."  
  
"Ew." Remus said, stopping Peter from putting his other bishop next to a castle. "Pete, you should really stop trying to kill off your bishops." He then took the piece out of the chubby boys hand and stuck it near a king. "Check."  
  
"No fair!" James kicked in. "You can't help him!"  
  
"You've been helping Sirius the entire time." Remus reasoned.  
  
"Yeah...but...but..Sirius didn't break my nose with a ski!" James replied, grinning all the same. They all kind of giggled and resumed their game.  
  
*~*  
  
Later on, the Great Hall served dinner. A lavish meal complete with hot chocolate at the end. With marshmellows.  
  
The four 'marauders', as they named themselves, grabbed the four armchairs by the fire before anyone could kick them out. Lucky for them, everyone around was packing, or saying their farewells to their friends. After all, they would not be seeing each other for a full 15 days. And 15 days is a lifetime to teenagers. No matter what age.   
  
"What are you doing, Remus?" James asked, sipping his beverage ever so slightly.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Remus replied.  
  
"For the holiday, you daft nut." James said, with a glint in his eye.  
  
"Oh, well...probably just being with my mother." Remus said. "And my brother..."  
  
"What about your father?" Peter asked, putting down his cup. He never liked hot chocolate. It was always too much hot and not enough chocolate for his taste.  
  
"He's gone." Remus said, and left it at that. "What about you, James? Going on a million adventures with your family, I suspect?"  
  
"Actually, my dad is out this vacation. Business as usual, you know." At this point, a grin splashed across the 11 year olds face.   
  
"Doing what?" Sirius asked, snapping his head up.  
  
"I have no clue. Probably something cool. With Dumbledore, I'll bet."  
  
"What?" Sirius said. "Your father? No, you can't let him."  
  
"Why not? He's out doing good for us all." James said. "And plus, anything he's doing this holiday has to be more fun than whatever we're doing. My family is probably just going to sing those stupid carols-again-and eat the same turkey my mother has served for about 8 years, and have all my relatives ask if we're going to have another child soon, and when she says no-which she always does-they will pinch my cheeks and say 'It's ok. You've got a perfect little angel right here'-again. It's a boring life."  
  
"Listen. I would KILL for that kind of Christmas. Would you like to know what I will be doing? I'll be yelled at for the first half, about being a disgrace to the family and getting into a house which DOESN'T train bloody dark wizards, having mud-muggleborns as friends, the usual. And then, Christmas will come, where I will be beaten to a pulp by my cousins, who, by the way are all GIRLS, and my 9 year old brother. Then I will get to watch as everyone gives out wonderful pricey gifts, and do you know what I'm going to get? Nothing. Maybe a pair of gloves, or a book on muggle-torture. So before you complain about your dull life with wonderful feasts and annoying loving relatives, please think of someone other than yourself! For a change." Sirius was blood red by the time he finished he speech, and James looked as if he had just been struck.  
  
"Are you finished?" Remus asked, politely. Everyone looked at him in shock.  
  
"Yes..." Sirius announced, and sat back in his chair.  
  
"Good. As well, I was going to remind you that you signed up to stay during the holidays. You're not going home this Christmas." Remus replied.   
  
Sirius turned an even darker shade of red and grinned.   
  
"Oops?"  
  
"Yeah...you're a dunghole..." James said.  
  
"Dunghole? Is that a word?" Sirius asked, and all of a sudden, it seemed as if the entire thing hadn't just...happened.  
  
"Now it is." Peter said, trying to pipe in.  
  
"Well, seeing as it's almost midnight, and some of us do have to catch a train tomorrow morning, I say we continue this conversation on the way back to London." Remus said, getting up.  
  
"Yes, father." Sirius and James chirped and started to get up.  
  
"Sirius, if I don't see you tomorrow, Happy Christmas." Peter said, yawned and rubbed his eyes, "I'm off to bed."  
  
"And don't worry. We'll make sure you get much more than a book on muggle-torture." Remus added.  
  
"Yeah...we'll get you a book on Aurors, instead." James said, but the look in his eye said that he would be getting Sirius something much different than a book.  
  
If only James knew...Sirius would be giving James something a little more...lugubrious, as well.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
PS- Lugubrious- heavy, morose. 


	14. Four separate Christmases rolled in one

Chapter 14- Four seperate Christmases rolled into one  
  
"Aw, mom!" It was amazing how many times three boys could say these two words. But to one boy, he was only reading about them.  
  
Sirius was sitting in his dorm. It felt awfully lonesome when he was by himself. He actually caught himself wishing he was home. And then he remembered.  
  
He wasn't welome there anymore.   
  
He didn't exactly care. No, in fact, he was happy.  
  
He never had to deal with those...dark, evil souls again. Never would he have to hear his father taunt him, hear his mother baby his little brother, hear his brother....act as he was raised to act.  
  
No one knew where Sirius had gone wrong. He had always assumed it was his DNA, but that didn't work, seeing as his DNA was the problem in the first place. So, inevitably, it turned to fate. Fate was the one thing that led Sirius to the path of...well, a path. Fate was the one thing he held on to, believing that it was meant to be that his parents hated him. Meant to be that his best friend happened to be the opposition.   
  
Meant to be what was about to happen to his best friend. And his family.  
  
Siirus looked over at the window, where there was an owl hovering. It was odd, as Sirius didn't have an owl, but he assumed it was James'. He opened the window and watched the beautiful owl, which happened to be a simple barn owl, fly through.  
  
As he suspected, it was from James. He didn't want to hear about what a 'miserable time' James was having. It couldn't compare to the horrors Sirius was facing. Boredom.  
  
The letter then jumped up and did a little dance. At this, Sirius was amused, but not yet at the point where he was enjoying it. The letter opened itself up and read it aloud.  
  
"I know you're all alone, so it doesn't matter if this is aloud or not. By the way, my father taught me this trick. Yes, you heard me, my father. So you can stop your worrying...about whatever it was you were worrying about. Dumbledore told him to relax with his family.  
  
I knew I liked him. Anyways, as I thought, everything is the same. Although, I know how much you hate me saying it's miserable, so I'm going to say this-it's...eerie. Everyone seems to know something I don't ,and I'm not sure it's a good thing, like a Christmas surprise. One splendid thing to tell you, I talked to my mum and dad, and they say you can come to MY house for Easter holiday. If you want to, I mean. Don't go all nuts on me. Peter said he was going to get ahold of an owl or something, so don't be too frightened if a pigeon flies through the window holding a very dirty letter. He is enjoying his skiing, and no one has broken any sort of bones, although Pete thinks that he should learn how to mend bones-just in case. Can you imagine Peter doing any kind of real magic? I dunno, it seems...awkward to imagine any of us doing REAL magic, like hexes and all of that, but Pete himself would probably blow something up. Such as his leg.  
  
Remus doesn't know if he'll be up to the task of writing. He looked a little peaky on the train. Gosh, his family sure does get sick alot, don't they? Hopefully nothing is too serious with him, and he'll be able to write you.  
  
My mother is calling me down for the...er...scrumptious, brand new turkey...dinner..so I have to go. Your present is going to arrive on Christmas, as agreed by the four of us."  
  
After this, the letter did a sort of jig and folded itself up into a neat little square. Sirius took the square of paper and put it next to his bed. It was nice to know someone was thinking of him during the holidays...  
  
*~*  
  
Christmas day arose, and all four boys were excited to see the presents at the edge of their beds. Sirius was extremely surprised as he didn't expect this many gifts. He though of his friends, and soon, the grin slid off of his face. In a matter of hours, a horrible gift would be coming for the Potters, and Sirius did not know what to do. He wasn't supposed to know, but he did, and if anyone knew he knew, than that would mean they knew he knew and..well..it wouldn't be good if anyone knew what he knew. But who could he tell...  
  
OF COURSE! Why hadn't he thought of it before? He would go to Dumbledore!  
  
But..where was Dumbledore this morning...breakfast was over..and by dinner it would be far too late.  
  
Sirius jumped out of bed in search of Professor Dumbledore, and left his presents behind.  
  
**********  
  
At about the same time of Sirius, James awoke to see his presents. He ran to the pile and started picking out the best looking ones. By the end of his rampage through the sheets of wrapping paper, he had three sweaters, four pairs of mittens with matching hats, a stuffed dog, and a new broomstick from his parents. He then got to his friends, where he found that Remus had gotten him a book called "101 Ways to Prank Your Worst Enemies (And Your Best Friends)" Peter had gotten him a stack of chocolate frogs (probably in memory of the fateful trick) and Sirius had-well...Sirius was not expected to get anyone anything, as he didn't have any money, nor did he have any time to buy presents, yet James felt his present was the best of all, at least, in retrospect he did.  
  
All it was was a photo album that played a film of the best tricks in history on the cover. Muggles were included in the film, and therefore there were the comedy sketches of the Three Stooges, and other acts of pranking. On the inside was a photo of their first prank, a strand of Lily Evans hair, with a picture of Lily Evans, fuming at the boys. A note slipped out of it.  
  
"James, you idiot.  
  
First off, take good care of this. If you don't, I will have to behead you. Don't ask how I got it, just enjoy it.  
  
Secondly, I know you're asking yourself where the pictures come from. Well, it never hurts to have a camera lying around. And just so you know, I expect this to be filled by the end of our second year.  
  
And we are so doing real magic. What did you think we were doing? Pretend? You thought we were pulling rabbits out of hats or something? By the way, why do people pull rabits out of their hats? I mean, do they really like their hats being filled with rabbit dung?  
  
I would also love to stay at your house next holiday. I am bored to death around here. I almost hung out with some of the girls from Hufflepuff...can you believe that everyone in Gryffindor is gone? It's rediculous. One break, the four of us must stay behind and do every gag we can think of. Whipped cream in the pillowcases and everything. It will be heaven.  
  
By the way, I strongly urge you and your family to get out of your house. Have a nice Christmas.  
  
Siri"  
  
James was wondering what Sirius was talking about at the end of the letter when his mother called him downstairs for breakfast. He forgot about the letter within seconds.  
  
********  
  
Sirius had run throughout the entire castle before realizing he was still in his pajamas. After a quick change into his robes, he ran around once again, in search of a teacher.  
  
Eventually, he found Professor McGonagall, and pleaded with her that he speak to Dumbledore.   
  
"No, Mr. Black, there is no reason to disturb him from more important business." She replied, at his request.  
  
"But this is more important business!" Sirius pleaded, and McGonagall turned sharply at him.  
  
"What do you mean, Mr. Black. Do you know something?"  
  
"YES!" Sirius said. "I heard it a long time ago. They're gonna hurt the Potters!" Sirius said.  
  
"When?" She said, turning chalk white. "Why didn't you tell me before?!"  
  
"I-I mean, -and-I didn't.." He replied, startled at her change in stature.  
  
"Come with me." the Professor said, and led him to an empty classroom. She said some words he didn't understand and Professor Dumbledore was in the room with him, holding an empty teapot.  
  
"What is this all about, Minerva?" He said, putting down the teapot. "I believe I have just stolen the Potter's teapot."  
  
"Tell him, Black." Sirius was confused, as Mcgonagall seemed angry at him. 'For what' he wondered.  
  
"Well, see, I heard my family talk a long time ago-"  
  
"Faster, we don't have time." She snapped.  
  
"The Dark Lord is going to launch an attack on anyone who publicly joins you. They and their families are going to be killed." Sirius blurted out.  
  
"When?" Dumbledore said, his face showing utmost urgency.  
  
"At noon today..." He said, looking at his feet. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I kept hoping that they'd forget about it, or that James' father wouldn't be invovled by then, or that He'd be dead by now..."  
  
"You told me, and that shows courage. You know what is at stake here, Mr. Black, and know that I am proud to have you in my old house." Dumbledore said, looking directly at Sirius. "Minerva, I would like to talk to you as soon as this is cleared up. For now, escort young Mr. Black to his quarters."  
  
And with a poof, he and the teapot were gone again.  
  
"You can't-" Sirius said, realizing that it was impossible to apparate inside the school.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore can do many things that we can not. Come, Mr. Black. Time to go back to the empty dormitory we call Gryffindor." And she sighed, not knowing what to think of young Sirius, who seemed to be so different from his parents, and yet, so similar.  
  
Sirius could have said the same thing about Professor McGonagall, ironically.  
  
**********  
  
"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Screamed an 11 year old boy, flying down a hill, covered in white, fluffy snow.  
  
"Peter Pettigrew, you hush up this instant!" Scolded his mother. She had been hearing his yelps of joy all week, and it was getting on her nerves. After all, it was Christmas, and even before he opened his presents, he had to go down the hill just ONCE!  
  
"Son! Get up here! Or the presents will all disappear!" His father laughed. He hugged his wife and whispered in her ear 'I love you'  
  
"I love you too, but right now, I'm not so sure about our son!" The mother said, laughing all the while. The Pettigrew family may be small, and may not have too many members who stick together in it, but the pact of three were as close as you could get.   
  
Young Peter eventually did come back to his parents, and opened his presents, including 3 from his new-found friends.  
  
Peter could not believe his luck, either. Friends at last! He just hoped he wouldn't hurt them. Ever.  
  
As he opened his presents, he found three tickets to a special exhibition of skiing tricks for that afternoon. As he, his mother and his father were watching, one of the skiiers was doing a sommersault and broke his nose. Peter laghed insanely, and as his parents asked him, he just said "it was something I did with my friends." His parents, also being thrilled at the notion of him having friends, smiled at their son.  
  
All in all, it was the best Christmas one could have.   
  
**********  
  
Unfortunately, Christmas Eve. had been a full moon.   
  
As Remus got up on Christmas morning, he dressed his bandages, cleaned up his mess of a room a bit, and walked out to greet his mother and father. His brother was out of town and could not be there this year. But he swore to be with Remus all the time after this one last trip.  
  
He always said that.  
  
Remus' mother and father put down their newspapers as they saw their son.  
  
"Everything alright, son?" They asked. "Do we need to go out tomorrow to pick up anything?"  
  
"No, it actually wasn't nearly as bad as before." Remus said. And it was true. Before, his attacks would leave him bleeding for days, with huge gashes spanning from head to toe. Large amounts of glass and ceramics were broken through the years, and Remus was reluctant of moving them every month.  
  
The Lupin family spent their Christmas alone, mostly because their extended family refused to see Remus the day after an attack.  
  
It was too much of a reminder of what he was.  
  
But Remus wasn't bitter. Oh no, he had the love of his immediate family, and now, he had three great friends...who had all gotten him books of some sort. Except for Sirius, who sent him an empty can of silly string. Remus grinned at the memory of that first meeting on the train.  
  
"An empty can? You'd think your friends would be sensible enough not to get you trash for Christmas. Is he poverty-stricken?" His mother asked.  
  
"Oh no, you don't understand, mother." Remus said, and took the can with him to his room, his other presents untouched.  
  
Although, he'd have to get around to reading "How to act your age" By James Potter...  
  
****************************************************************************************************  
  
You like? You no like? Please please please please please please  
  
review!  
  
In fact, I've made up a song about reviewing.  
  
(to the tune of that improv song from Whose Line is it anyways)  
  
I like to see reviews, I'd like to see them now  
  
If you don't know how to do it, let me show you how  
  
You push a button, write some words, they can be good or bad  
  
But please don't tell me that I stink, or else I'll be real sad.  
  
No, I'm kidding 'bout that last part, you can tell me what you choose.  
  
Tell me that they're great, or give me lots of boos  
  
I've written lots of chapters, while at the screen I sit.  
  
But, don't review this song 'cause I know that it is shit!  
  
Know that it is shit!!!!!  
  
HAHA! 


	15. Dumbledore's Surprise Visit

Chapter 15- Dumbledore's Surprise Visit  
  
At about eleven AM, a family just outside London was eating their Christmas brunch when in popped (quite literally, you know) an old man with a very...very...very long beard.  
  
"Dumbledore! I see you've returned!" Harold Potter remarked, as the leader of the house. He had worried about Dumbledore's sudden disappearance. "And with our teapot!" He was also quite scared for the disappearing teapot. An heirloom and pure silver.  
  
"Yes, Harold, I am back, but you have to get out of your house immediately." Dumbledore said, with certain urgency in his voice. "Someone is about to attack."  
  
"What? Albus, there must be some mistake. Why would someone want to attack us?" Said Elizabeth Potter. She was sure that Albus had just screwed up and meant to tell some other family...that they were going to be attacked...  
  
"I can't explain right now, but I must insist that you leave with your family, and you treasured presents immediately." Albus said, and stopped Harold. "On second thought, Harold might want to stay."  
  
As James came down stairs, and saw his headmaster, he was about to go back upstairs. The past night had been filled with nothing but stories of James and his escapades at school. Escapades that he knew were going to get him in big trouble when the guests left.  
  
"James, get your clothes on right now." His mother said. "We're leaving."  
  
"Leaving?" James questioned, but Dumbledore interrupted.  
  
"No time, just grab what you can and go." Dumbledore said, and Harold motioned for his family, extended and all, to hurry up and go.  
  
In a quarter of an hour, the house was empty, barren of life except for Harold and Dumbledore.  
  
"So, what's going on? Mind cluing me in?" Harold questioned.  
  
"I have been informed by a reliable source that you have been targeted. The reasons, of course, being that you are 'in' with me. I am quite sorry that you have to deal with the repercussions of my actions." Dumbledore said, getting something out of his pocket. It looked like a normal mirror, but as Dumbledore said an odd word which might have been either Latin or another ancient language, the face of another man, graying of hair, and a fairly large nose.  
  
"Dumbledore. You called?" The man asked, with an inquisitive look on his face.  
  
"Caradoc, if you could please retrieve Minerva and Hagrid, and whoever else you can, I would like you to meet me at Harold Potter's house. It seems that our new Dark Lord is about to begin his arrival." Dumbledore said, and without a response, he closed the connection. "He is one of the several members of the group against Voldemort."  
  
"So, it's not just a rumour. There are more than just you and me in the fight." Harold said with a grin. In the past five months, all he had gotten from Albus was that he was in an Order that fought evil, and that sooner or later, that evil would have to show itself. But in his house?! That was going a bit too far...  
  
"Harold, I would like you to remove any valuables you have and lock them up safely. I'm sure they will be broken in the process, but at least we can tell your lovely wife that we did try and preserve them." Albus said, with no indication he had heard Harold's statement.  
  
In another quarter of an hour, Minerva McGonagall, Rubeus Hagrid, and Caradoc Dearborn were at the door, waiting to come in. Several other people, all of which as determined to help as the first three, accompanied them.   
  
"May I ask a question, as to ensure the safety of my friend here?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Albus, if we were Death Eaters, we would have just blown the door down." Minerva replied, knocking once again.  
  
"Too true, too true." Albus chuckled, opening the door.  
  
"So, we too late? The place looks absolutely barren." Dearborn said, looking around.  
  
"Oh, that is because I told Harold to put away the things. Preoccupy himself until the attack actually shows up."  
  
"I hate waiting around like this. Are you sure that our source is entirely reliable?" Dearborn said, squirming around.  
  
"It came from a student. But, I'm positive he was telling the absolute truth." Dumbledore replied.  
  
"Now, Albus, you never know with a Black." Minerva said, and Harold Potter walked back in the room.  
  
"Who said that?" Harold asked. "A Black? You don't mean little Sirius Black? The one my boy is a friend with?"  
  
"The one and the same. And I must say, James is doing a good job." Dumbledore said.  
  
"A good job?" Harold inquired.  
  
"Of hiding and eavesdropping. James, do come out." Dumbledore said, and James sheepily walked out.  
  
"Am I in trouble?" He asked, and his father had turned a nasty shade of red.  
  
"James, what are you doing here?!" His father asked, wide-eyed and open mouthed.  
  
"I just wanted to be in on the action. You know...like all the people in the films." James said.  
  
"LEAVE!" Harold yelled, and Dumbledore stopped him.  
  
"James could be of assistance. It would be risky, but he could try his hand at it." Dumbledore said. "James, how would you like to help defeat a powerful Dark Lord?"  
  
"I'd feel honored...sir…" James said.  
  
"Well, then. I'd suggest you get your wand." Dumbledore said. And as James went out to get his wand, his father looked at Dumbledore with a look of death.  
  
"Are you crazy?!" Harold said, red in the face. "My SON! That is my son you are sending out to be in this fight. A first year boy, I remind you, who hasn't the slightest clue to what he is doing. How could you give him permission?"   
  
"Well, you are welcome to revoke my permission. You are his father. But I do warn you-" Albus said, unable to finish, as Harold contemplated this and walked out to tell his son that there was absolutely no chance that he would be able to fight in the battle. A few seconds later, you heard a shout of "Expelliarmus" and Harold Potter walked out feeling satisfied.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Shouted a voice, "Accio wands!" And the two wands in Harold's hand flew back to the younger Potter.  
  
"How did he learn that one?" The elder Potter asked, a look of extreme amusement on his face.  
  
Dumbledore had no time to answer as the door flew off its hinges. Behind it were several masked people and in front, a severely distorted-looking face.  
  
"Tom Riddle...it's been too long." Albus said, with a grim smile on his face.  
  
"How did you know I'd be here, Dumbledore? And the name is Voldemort, now." Said the man in front. James, who had dropped both wands in a look of panic had then run into the kitchen to hide from the men who were invading his house. He might be brave, but he wasn't stupid. He couldn't beat these guys! Who he was expecting...no one knew. Might have been a group of little girls or something, but definitely not this!  
  
"James. I need my wand!" Harold said, and as he turned, he was relieved to see his son panicking. He was hoping his son wasn't as reckless as he. "Accio wand!" And the wands flew back into his hand.  
  
"Attack, faithful death eaters." Voldemort said, and his minions started aiming curses at the faceless people who had walked in with McGonagall, Dearborn and Hagrid. James peeked out from behind a chair to watch as Dumbledore attacked with fluidity and Hagrid's opposite attack of just lifting up the Death Eaters and flinging them behind him. James was actually quite shocked to see his father attacking another person, as he had always thought of his father as a man who wouldn't harm a fly...boy was he wrong. As the fight continued, James watched in awe...until...  
  
***********  
  
On the mountains, the Pettigrew family was just preparing to leave for their cottage in the lower part of Bradford, England. Peter stole one more look at the mountains before entering their car, and swore he would be back before soon. After all, there was always Easter break, Switzerland was just around the corner...right? Aw, Pete was never good at geography...in fact, he was never really good at any subject. Except history. He seemed to have a knack for it at his old primary school, and now that he was in Hogwarts, the History of Magic was no different. He loved hearing about the trials of Goblins and the only Giant ever to hold public office (of course, he had tricked, bribed and killed to get there, but seriously, what politician hasn't?)  
  
He actually wanted to be a politician when he was older. Maybe he could even be the Minister of Magic! He loved having his way and, being an only child, loved the attention of any office. To be able to make all the decisions on your own! What a wonderful job it must be, not being bossed around by a parent, or a teacher, or a friend-  
  
As soon as Peter thought of this, though, he put it in the back of his mind. His friends weren't bossy...they were...well, what they were, Pete had no clue, but he was sure it was nothing he wouldn't like.  
  
"Goodbye Mountains!" Peter said, as he and his parents drove away, and the mountains got smaller and smaller.  
  
************   
  
Back at the castle, Sirius was pacing. It had been over three hours since Dumbledore had left, and Sirius was worried. Though if something had happened to James or his family, someone would tell him, right? He had to know that James and his family were okay. He was, after all, the first person ever to be really nice to him, and not because he was going to be massively rich one day. He had to know. But how could he? No teacher would know, and if they did, they wouldn't tell him. After all, it was his family who had started all of this. His stupid family and their stupid leader.   
  
At that moment, Sirius vowed that nothing bad would ever happen to his friends. Not at his hand, and especially not because of some stupid Lord Voldemort. Sirius would fight to the death for anyone he cared about.  
  
ANYONE!  
  
***********  
  
Remus had a nice Christmas, devoid of any real thought about his friends. He had learned a long time ago to take any compliment, any friend, with a grain of salt. After all, his secret…well, it couldn't stay secret forever. And once that secret is out, too many people turn on him, and retract any nice thing they had said. Many of the teachers tried to act normally around Remus, but he knew. He saw them flinch when he turned too quickly. Saw them cringe when he showed up late to classes after a particularly rough attack. The only teacher he really liked wasn't even a teacher.  
  
It was the nurse. Madame Pomfrey, the only woman for him at the age of eleven. He loved her with all of his heart, and even though he was eleven and she was…well, older than eleven, he knew that she would accept him for what he was. He would ask her out one day.  
  
Maybe when he turned 12...  
  
************  
  
James was covered in sugar and cocoa that was being used for his mother's cookies, and had three hands in his hands. Of course, the action had spread throughout the house, and in the kitchen, two death eaters were fighting a long duel with his father and McGonagall. James watched as McGonagall transfigured and shot spells at her opponent, but she was getting tired. James, who was under the table, saw his wand in his father's pocket, grabbed it, and shot a spell at his teacher's opponent. As his wand flew in the air, James shot from under the table, caught it and poked his father's opponent in the leg, took that man's wand and flew out the door before anyone could notice him. He bumped into his mother on the way out. His VERY MAD mother...  
  
"Oh, hi mum..." James said, "Well, I think we won…"  
  
********************************************************************************************************  
  
So? Sorry I didn't update earlier (again) I was at rehearsal for my school show all week and then I had a speech tournament this weekend. I'll update when I can, the show starts this Friday, so rehearsal's gonna go really long, but we'll see.  
  
Leora 


	16. The Goddess of the Earth

OK, yeah. I made a booboo. Sirius' parents weren't with Voldemort...at any point. So now, it's a little different. Siirus is going to explain what REALLY happened, k? Thanks! And...I had no clue that Remus was the half-blood. Where did you find that?  
  
Chapter 16- The Goddess of the Earth  
  
On January 2nd, the children of Hogwarts were reappearing. Sirius, who was waiting in the common room for his friends, had very mixed feelings about this.   
  
Ironically enough, for such an outgoing person who loved and aimed for as much attention as he could get, he had liked the solitude. He had time to think of what was going on in the wizarding world, and he was hoping to tell his friends about the things he had found out just from lurking behind walls and standing in the dark. He had found three other secret passages, two which led to the village of Hogsmeade. It was a wonderful place, with shops on both ends and a scenic view of a mountain in one part...one could tell just by hearing of his adventures just how bored he was.  
  
The first to come back was Remus. He was looking healthier than when he left, but Sirius still couldn't put his finger on why.  
  
"Welcome back..." Sirius said, as Remus put his stuff in the dormitory.   
  
"Yeah...thanks." Remus said, sounding a bit sad about being back.  
  
"What? You don't wanna be near me anymore?" Sirius fake-pouted.  
  
"Oh no...it's just...I didn't get to see my brother. I thought I would." Remus said.  
  
"Who, Romulus?" Sirius asked. "Hey, you know, I was reading a book and did you know that there is a-"  
  
"Yeah. Don't bring it up." Said Remus, annoyed and terrified of the legend of Remus and Romulus. He had always wondered himself if his parents had known his future when they gave him his name. After all, they already had a son named 'Romulus'. Did they really have to go and bring him into it? Give him this name..?  
  
"Hello? Did you hear me?" Sirius was apprently waving an arm in Remus' face when he stopped fussing over his name..  
  
"What? Sorry...no..." Remus said.  
  
"I said, you have got to go to Hogsmeade with me as soon as Pete and James get back. It's the best place!"  
  
"Hogsmeade..." Remus had heard of the place...Dumbledore had told him about it...why he couldn't-  
  
His thoughts were cut off once again as James and Peter walked into the dormitory simultaneously.  
  
"James! Peter! Great! You're here! Let's go!" All the mixed feelings Sirius had were gone as excitement to show his friends Hogsmeade. And the fact that he didn't want to talk about their holidays was another thing...he didn't want to bring it up just yet.  
  
James on the other hand knew something was up, but followed Sirius back anyways. After all, this was his best friend he was thinking about...  
  
"Where are-" Peter said, as he was immediately dragged out by Sirius.  
  
"Just let's go..." Remus said, walking out behind Peter, laughing. James was the last one out, and he knew they would have to talk as soon as Sirius stopped acting like an overexcited dog.  
  
"Wow..." James said, "This is the most amazing place I have ever been...why haven't we been here before?!"   
  
"Yeah. All the candy you could want. All in one store!" Sirius said, looking around. This was Honeydukes, the best candy store in the world, if you asked Sirius. He wanted to show them all the Joke shop, Zonko's, and The Three Broomsticks. Especially the Three Broomsticks...  
  
"So, how did you find out to open the witch again?" Remus asked, "I mean...Dissendium is not a very common word...is it?"   
  
""No, but descend is...and hey, it's a cool word." Sirius defended.  
  
"Right....let's go up there!" James said, pointing to a shack on the top of the hill. Remus went slightly rigid.  
  
"NO!" Remus said. The other three turned to stare at Remus and he said, sheepishly, "I mean...Dumbledore was talking about that place. It's called...the.."Remus was thinking of a word that would work... "The Shriek...ing...Shack.."  
  
"The Shrieking Shack? Sounds like fun!" Sirius said, walking closer. Remus stopped him. They could NOT go near that Shack...HE couldn't go near that Shack. Too many memories.   
  
"Listen. It's filled with horrible spirits that no one should ever encounter." Remus said.  
  
"What? No, please. Anyway, we can take on any spirit!" James said.  
  
"Yeah...any spirit..." Peter repeated, although he did not look excited about meeting with a bunch of horrible spirits.  
  
"Just promise me you'll never go near there." Remus said, look more serious than when he walked into Hogwarts on his first day. "Please."  
  
Sirius looked at James, and James looked at Sirius...  
  
"Fine." Sirius said, "But then let's go to the Three Broomsticks!"   
  
"Okay..." James said, and the other two followed as they walked into the pub. "So, why are you so excited about this-oh..."  
  
In front of him was possibly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. With long, curly, red hair and an off the shoulder dress that matched her hair to the tint, Madame Rosmerta stood there, cleaning a pitcher. She saw the boys and put down the pitcher.   
  
"Shouldn't you be in school about now?" She asked. Sirius walked to the front, and she laughed. "Oh, I should have known. Sirius Black, you need to stop sneaking out of that school. These are dangerous times, you know." Sirius' face went to one of foreboding, and she looked surprised. "Well...are you going to introduce me to your friends?"  
  
"James Potter. How are you, little lady, and when can we go out?" James asked, being 'suave' in his opinion. Rosmerta laughed again- that wonderful laugh that made James' face turn bright pink.  
  
"Damn, James. I already tried that one!" Sirius whispered in James' ear.  
  
"When did you find THIS place?!" James asked, staring incredulously at Sirius.  
  
"Oh, boys, come and sit down, out of the cold. Then at least when you get back to school, you'll be able to learn something instead of visitng the hospital ward..." Madame Rosmerta said.  
  
"Can we have butterbeers?" Sirius asked, sitting at the bar. James followed, as did Peter and Remus. Remus was quite flustered, while Peter was just slipping all over himself.  
  
"We'll see. What's your other friends' names?" She asked, looking at the other boys.  
  
"Remus and Peter." Sirius said, waving them off. "Please, can we have butterbeers?" He turned to James, "She has the best butterbeer..."  
  
"Only if your promise to go right back to the school after you finish them-and you finish them at a decent pace. None of this 'snail' drinking you seem to be so good at."   
  
"Fine!" Sirius said, eagerly awaiting their drinks. He wanted his friends to be warm and fuzzy when he told them about his vacation.  
  
"So, how do you get here, anyways?" She asked, as she put down the pitchers in front of the boys. Peter, who had not had the stuff before, sniffed it before taking a giant gulp of it, and spilling most of it down his shirt.  
  
"Peter, you are the biggest clutz I know." Remus said, laughing. "And by the way, James....writing a book by yourself!"   
  
"If you read it at all, you'd know that most of it is blank pages. I think that it'll probably fill itself up."  
  
"Books fill themselves up?" Peter said, looking amazed.  
  
"Well, there's this way of preserving memories in diaries..." James said.  
  
"Really?" Peter said, looking even more amazed.  
  
"Yeah, how else do you think things like our map are going to work-oh by the way, I've figured out a way to make it work. So, we should probably get something to put down the-" James said, stopping at the word 'passage'. He was saying too much to someone who obviously was for them not sneaking out of the school. "We should probably go, actually."  
  
"But-" Sirius said, looking sad that he had to leave the pub so quickly. So many things were keeping him in his stool.  
  
"I think she's hot too, but we need to-I mean.." James said, turning bright red as he said these words with her right there.  
  
"Oh, you boys make me laugh. Sirius, follow your friend. You need to get back to the school, anyways, before anyone catches you here and I get in trouble. You don't want me in trouble, do you?" She remarked, and Sirius, resigned, got off his stool.  
  
"Well, thanks for the butterbeers. Peter obviously will not be so hyper for his next one.." James said, dragging Sirius away.   
  
As the boys heads were out of sight, Madame Rosmerta shook her head, laughed, and went back to the barkeeping. 'Those boys are going to be very interesting young men...' She though, as her towel cleaned up some of Peter's mess. 'Interesting indeed...'  
  
"OK, why did you have to drag me away from the goddess of the earth!" Sirius said, walking into their dormitory. It was the only place they could get some privacy, seeing as the third-year girls were giggling about some boy, (James was convinced that his good looks were finally getting attention) and the sixth year boys were staring at the lastest issue of 'Witch Weekly'. Supposedly, some new broom came out, and it was the favorite for the World Cup. James would have to look into it later...  
  
"Because...watch." James said, pulling out a piece of parchment from his pocket. It was quite ragged already, and as he touched his wand to it, lines were coming out that made it look like it was about to break, but as the three boys watched, a map of Hogwarts unfolded in front of their eyes.  
  
"How..." Remus said, fascinated.  
  
"Well, my dad was teaching me all these tricks, and I asked him if he knew anything about making a map of the school-I told him it was for locational purposes only, of course...you know...I want this map kept secret. But he said that he knew the perfect trick. He said some words in Latin...I wrote them on another piece of parchment...here...you can add all sorts of things on it, but you need to say the words or else everyone will be able to see them. So, yeah, we can add passages as we find them. Just remember to say the words, and they'll disappear to anyone who isn't seeking a 'hidden booty' as Peter likes to call it." The boys laughed, and James rushed on. "One thing though. For now, it'll just look like a plain piece of parchment, so we have to be careful not to throw it away.."  
  
"I went to the joke shop in Hogsmeade and they taught me this spell that makes fun of the person trying to read it if they shouldn't be..." Sirius said, grabbing the parchment. "Uh...what was it again...er..."  
  
"Did if have to do with the people making up a phrase?" Remus suggested.  
  
"No, this one just made fun of anyone who tried to 'reveal it's secret'-I guess we'll just have to go back." Sirius said, grinning.  
  
"Another day. We should just put the passages we know on it right now." James said, and started adding the passages.  
  
About an hour later, they went down to the common room to talk by the fires.  
  
"So, how was your vacation? By the way." James asked Sirius.  
  
"Boring. And dull. But I've got a confession to make..." Sirius said.  
  
"Actually, I'm going to interrupt you. See, my vacation was SO amazing! It was all boring until Christmas day-Dumbledore came by and told us that none other that the Dark Lord was coming to kill us all!" Sirius was shocked at James' excitement about it.   
  
"That's...er...nice.." Remus said. "Most people I know wouldn't be that happy that they were about to die, but okay.."  
  
"Well, obviously something happened, because I'm not dead, am I, you stupid prat." James said, laughing. "Yeah, so, Dumbledore is there, and my family is all evacuated and all, but I snuck back into the house and I got to FIGHT!" The other boys looked absoluetly terror-stricken. Well, Remus and Peter were. Sirius looked like he was about to puke. "And, I actually did stuff!"   
  
"Real magic, James?" Sirius said, unable to resist.  
  
"Yes, my dear friend, REAL MAGIC!" James said, almost jumping in his seat.  
  
"Yeah, I knew you were going to be attacked." Sirius said, almost offhandedly. But inside, Sirius was scared stiff. What if his friends thought he was evil after this and refused to be nice to him anymore? "See, my parents heard from Snivellus' parents that the Dark Lord was going to attack anyone who publicly joined Dumbledore, and that's why I was so worried that your father was going to be with Dumbledore over the holiday. But I told them, don't worry. I thought Voldemort would be gone by now." He ended with a look of worry on his face. Someone had to say something or he was gonna crack...  
  
"Yeah, I know that." James said, at the look on Sirius' face. "Dumbledore told my dad."  
  
"James, you're really stupid though. You could have been killed!" Remus said, almost scolding James.  
  
"You sound like my mum." James laughed.  
  
"And here I though you were changing." Sirius said, much happier that no one was going after him for endangering the lives of a whole family. After all, Sirius was already hating himself for it, last thing he needed was someone else hating him about it.  
  
"So, how was your vacation, Remus?" Peter asked, trying to get off the topic. He didn't like this takl of evil. He liked to be safe and comfy, and he didn't like the idea of anyone challanging that. He didn't like it at all.   
  
This sucks, doesn't it...sorry, I truly am, but every time I tried to write something, it came out really stupid sounding. In fact, I now have a new respect for J.K. Rowling. How she wrote so much is a mystery to me, such talent! OK, I'm off...if anyone has some ideas for this story, go ahead and add them. If not, I'm probably going to go into their second year soon-more fun...the boys get to find out about Remus...so yeah...I'll see ya!  
  
Leora 


	17. Can squids get pregnant?

The newest chapter in...well, who really cares as long as you get it, right? Sorry again, I really have been busy! whitefangyo 

Chapter 17- Can squids get pregnant?

The months were flying by, and soon after Christmas, it was well...after Christmas...but it was also January...which would kinda mean that the months were going by incredibly slowly, but...oh well, you understand.  
"James, I am bored!" Sirius said, being on the most comfortable chair in the common room. They had been talking about the broom James had just seen in Witch Weekly's new section on racing brooms. "You've said that a million times! Go and...bother the giant squid, why don't you..." Remus popped up from his odd position. His legs were up in the air and his back was against the seat of the chair. "I hear she's pregnant...wait, can squids get pregnant?" Peter then commented, wanting to be part of the conversation.  
"You know, Pete, that's not a bad question...we should go find out." James said, getting up from his chair.  
"Oh, it's no use anyways, the lake is completley covered with ice." Sirius said, looking out the window. He was even more bored, talking about some stupid squid. He wanted an adventure...a prank....anything!  
"You could always study." Remus suggested. At this, Sirius made a face and walked out the door.  
About ten seconds later he popped his head back in and said, "Hey, are we going to see a knocked-up squid or what"

"Well, here we are, where's the damned squid?" Peter said.  
"Under the ice, idiot." Sirius said, apparently not in a great mood.  
"Hey, leave Pete alone." Remus had taken up the occupation of protecting Peter from James' and Sirius' "jokes". Remus felt bad for Peter, always being the butt of the jokes, and felt that if he wasn't going to protect Peter, something very bad would happen.  
"Can he not talk for himself?" James spat.  
"Are we going to get into a fight? I don't like fighting..." Peter whispered, mostly to himself than to anyone else.  
"Are we going to get into a fight?" Sirius mimicked. "God, Peter, you have no backbone at all!" "Why are you always picking on him?" Remus demanded.  
"Because he has no life except us. Always tagging along like a puppy, it's god-damned annoying"  
"You always make fun of him! Leave him alone. How would you like it if someone was always pointing out your faults?" "What faults? I'm perfect!" Sirius was apparently not taking Remus or Peter very seriously, which just got Remus angrier.  
"Perfect my ass. You're concieted, never take anything seriously, not to mention the fact that you just put other people down so that you can feel better about yourself...if anyone ever tried to make fun of you, you'd hex them into oblivion! You're exactly like your parents!" Remus was venting off at Sirius, when he knew the problem wasn't Sirius at all-it was himself. He was disgusted by the fact that he still hadn't told the others about...he was just afraid they would leave him, and he'd be a freak show all over again.  
Sirius kinda stood there, looking aghast at Remus' comment. Once Remus composed himself together a bit, he realized what he had just said. "Oh, Sirius...I'm sorry...I didn't mean it..." Remus said. "I'm just not in a great mood"  
But Sirius still stood there with that same face; full of disappointment and worry.  
"Siri...hey, Siri, you in there?" James waved his hand at Sirius' face. Then Sirius raised his wand and pointed it right at Remus.  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" With a swish and a flick, Remus was up in the air, and in a tree. By the time James had seen where Remus had appeared, Sirius was walking back to the castle, with feirce anger radiating off of him.  
James went running after him, with Peter left trying to decide whether or not to follow his friends. For the first time in Peter's life, he did not follow the most powerful wizard in the area...but stayed with Remus. Why, Peter wasn't sure, but he knew that Sirius was not a force to be reckoned with when angry, and Remus was his true friend. "Peter..." Remus said, coming down from the tree.  
"Thanks." Peter said, smiling and waiting for Remus to get down so they could go watch James pound Sirius.  
In the meantime, James had caught up with Sirius and stopped him by pushing him against castle wall.  
"Sirius Black, you go apologize to Remus right now!" James said, angry as all hell.  
"Why, are you his mother now?" Sirius shot right back at him. He wasn't about to let some dorky kid in glasses stop him from being who he was.  
"When did you start believing you could do that?" James replied.  
"Right now. Remus is right, I'm exactly like my parents, I might as well just stop trying to reject my destiny. It's all genetics"  
James looked at Sirius hard, and then lowered his head. When he raised it again, he was smiling.  
"If you ever say anything that stupid again, you will be thrown in the lake to live with the squid and her 15 kids"  
"...But"  
"But what?" James interupted. He didn't wanna hear some sob story about why Sirius was a jerk.  
"But...we never found out if squids could get pregnant in the first place"

Unfortunately, Remus and Peter had reached James and Sirius just in time to see them laughing at some stupid joke. "You mean we missed the clobbering?" Remus asked.  
"Aw, I wanted to see that so bad!" Peter said, chiming in with Remus.  
"Badly." Remus corrected.  
"What"  
"It's 'badly'...not 'bad'..." Remus was a stickler for grammar if nothing else.  
"Whatever." Peter rolled his eyes, "So, we missed it"  
"Listen rat boy-" Sirius started, but saw James and immediately stopped. In a dead pan sort of voice, Sirius resumed. "I mean, Peter...I don't like the fact that you tag along all the time. It gets a little annoying, so could you quit it a bit?" "Why don't you like it?" Peter asked, meekly.  
"Because, it's like...someone worshiping you. It's weird and I don't like it." Sirius replied, "So quit it, got it"  
"Yup." Peter said, and all four boys kinda stood there and looked at random things. A tree, hawk, a black squirrel...ok...well, they'd never seen a black squirrel before, so this was interesting enough to keep their attention.  
"Hey, look a black squirrel!" James said. "Ah, the Black squirrel is the best, you know." Sirius said, in a cocky sort of tone. "Nah, it looks kind of diseased...with a white stripe down it's back..." James said, observing the features.  
"You know...it doesn't look like much of a squirrel, anyways..." Sirius said, suspiciously.  
"That's because...it's not." Remus answered, backing away quickly.  
"What is it?" James asked, cautiously stepping back, too. Sirius soon followed suit. But Peter, who was insisitant on following Sirius' orders (man, he was cooler than ever now!), stopped tagging along and approached it.  
"It's a-" "EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Peter had touched the animal and it had immediately sprayed a sour-smelling gunk.  
"Skunk." The other three said simultaneously, laughing like mad.

I know, late by...15 minutes. Sorry. I had school, then I went to the opening of the fall show ( and my last excuse was the spring show...) To be perfectly honest, I haven't written since then because I stopped having good ideas. As you can see, still happening. But I will have to get over that...oh well. Thanks for reviewing...review again! I love that!  
Leora


	18. The SHRIEK ing Shack

"Aw...Pete...get away from me! You stink like last week's chicken dinner"  
"And how would you know what a chicken dinner is like, Sirius, all you do is eat the sweets"  
"Hey...I'm...a vegetarian"  
Sirius, James and Peter were sitting in the first-year dormitory towards the end of January. Peter had been to Madame Pomfrey's about the skunk incident, but all she could do is give him a bottle of body soap and a packet of borscht. In other words, the boy needed to take a bath. How many 11-year-old boys do you know that willingly take baths?  
"That's it, Pete, we are going to give you a bath NOW!" Sirius had had enough of the...smelliness..and refused to live with skunk-boy.  
"I will...after I finish this page..." Peter said, trying to read his text-book. He had to do some homework for Transfiguration, and was not getting the peace and quiet he needed. He figured that when James and Sirius were in the room, he would never be able to work, but he could at least try.  
"You've said that all weekend. C'mon! Please?" James said. Yes, it's true, it had only been three days since the "skunk incident", but...damn, three days was alot to deal with a smell like that.  
"Let me finish the page." Peter said again. He was almost there...maybe if he could just reread the second to last paragraph, he's understand how to turn a needle into a jewlery box. He needed to reread the second to last paragraph, seeing as he was not paying attention to the words he read because of Chip and Dale on the other side of the bedroom. At this point, James and Sirius had enough.  
"WHAT THE-?!" Peter was drenched in wated from head to toe, as well as his Transfiguration textbook. "Great, guys, just fantastic! Now, how am I supposed to finish my homework"  
"Just because you're a little behind on the Transfiguration work does not mean we need to suffer...now, go in that stupid lavatory and wash up!" Sirius said, throwing the packet of borscht at him. (an- Borschtthe kind of soup stuff that got Chuckie got into and got all nice-smelling again in Rugrats)  
"But"  
"GO"

* * *

After about an hour of scrubbing, Peter smelled...well, stilll bad, but not as horrible as before.  
"Now, what am I going to do about my ruined Transfiguration book?" Peter said, walking out with a towel around his waist.  
"You put some pants on, and I'll fix the book." Sirius said. James threw Peter some pants, and Sirius lazily waved his wand at the book. "Scourgify"  
Instantly, the book was dry, and Peter looked in astonishment as he put on his pants.  
"Wow"  
"When are you ever going to stop gawking at those spells. They're really not that hard." James said, laughing.  
"When he can do them." Sirius said, laughing along with James.  
"I know, I know...'than we'll be waiting for a very long time...'" Peter said, sighing as a sign of defeat, and laughing along. James and Sirius abruptly stopped, leaving Peter to laugh at himself...by himself.  
"It's not funny when you dis yourself..." Sirius said, frowning.  
"Haha...hehe..ahe..right." Peter said, stopping at once. "So, where's Remus now"  
"Off visiting that mother of his again. Gosh, she sure is sick an awful lot." James said.  
"I wish she could just kick the bucket already and leave poor Remus alone in his agony." Sirius said, looking down at his feet.  
"...Wow...that's a horrible thing to say." James replied.  
"Eh, it's the truth." "But it's still horrible." James persisted.  
"Yeah..horrible." Peter said, and got two odd looks from James and Sirius.  
"Er...whatever. Does anyone know when Remus is coming back?" Sirius asked, trying to sway the subject to a completely different matter.  
"Nope. I'll bet you ten dollars though, that he comes back on Sunday afternoon." James replied, laying on his bed. "I'm bored"  
"You could help me with Transfiguration." Peter suggested.  
"Ok..." Sirius said, pointing his wand to the needle and mumbling something. Suddenly, the needle turned into a black, metal jewlery box.  
"Now, you're just showing off.." Peter said, slumping down in his chair.  
"Well, how are we supposed to help you." James said. "We can't do it for you forever. Learn it yourself"  
"Wanna go down to the Three Broomsticks?" Sirius asked James.  
"Sure...Peter, you wanna come?" James asked, grabbing his warmer robe.  
"Nah, I'm going to practice until I get it right." Peter said, focusing on his now black jewlery box... "But I don't have a"  
As James and SIrius were walking out, James pointed his wand behind his back and the jewlery box turned back into a needle.  
"You are a showoff." Sirius said, laughing.  
"Poor Peter must be so intimidated." James replied.  
Sirius simply shrugged at this, and they walked in silence until they got to the witch's hump.  
"Dissendium!" James said, tapping the witch's with his minute hand. "Gotta wonder where people come up with a word like...Dissendium"  
"That's a question we'll need to find out, I guess." Sirius said, walking through the passage. "You know what we haven't done in a while? A good prank"  
"You're right..." James said, "We'll need to pick up some dungbombs on the way to Madame Rosmerta"  
"Madame Rosmerta...damn...you know"  
"I know. She's hot. We all know. You know, it's time for you to get a girlfriend..." James said, sighing.  
"But why? I mean, who needs girls, really?" Sirius said.  
"You do, you horny berk"  
"Thanks alot, Potter." Sirius said, blushing, and slightly grinning at the same time. "Hey, can we get some cockroach clusters and tell Remus they're nuts"  
"Nah, he wouldn't fall for it...Lily though..." James said.  
"You sure do talk about her alot." SIrius said, looking at the other prank candy.  
"Do I really?" James replied, somewhat absentmindedly.  
"Yeah...so we getting the Clusters?" Sirius asked.  
"Um...up to you. I'll be over at the jokeshop." James said, walking out the door without a reply from Sirius. Sirius just shrugged and went on his way to pay for the clusters. He also picked up a levitating candy for Peter (because everyone knew how Peter hates heights...) on the way.  
"What are you doing here?" The owner of the shop, who lived upstairs, asked with a menacing look.  
"Um...it's my mother's birthday and"  
"And you just wanted to surprise her with some bugs and a free flight to the ceiling, did you? Don't think I don't know who you are. I see you and the other boy sneaking through here every week. Are you a third year"  
"Not...exactly"  
"Do you have a form saying you can be here"  
"....Not"  
"Exactly. Wonderful. You're a liability to all of us here in Hogsmeade. Now, I want you and your little friend to get out of this place and not come back until your third year, WITH a signed permission slip, and even then, only on the allotted days. Do you understand me"  
"Uh...ok...can I get"  
"No, I will get your friend. You stay here. After I get you two back to the school, I think I will enjoy a nice talk with the Headmaster." With that, the owner apparated into thin air, Sirius still staring at the air that the old man had just been standing in. "Oh crap, now I have to get out of here..." Sirius tried to get through the trap door in the basement, but it was locked. Sirius tried Alohamora, but apparently, it didn't work. "You know, I really need to find something to open those doors"  
Sirius then realized that talking to the Headmaster would mean another several days of detention, but worse yet, a banning from Hogmeade FOREVER! Sirius couldn't handle always having to sneak into Hogsmeade, and therefore, ran out of the store as fast as he could. He ran up the street and saw only two things: the Shrieking Shack and a sign that said "DO NOT ENTER!" Well...obviously, hiding behind the Do Not Enter was not exactly the ideal solution, but the Shrieking Shack scared everyone who passed by it, and Sirius, although never willing to admit it, was scared to death of ghosts who would tear him apart in that Shack...I mean, who wants that? Although, it would be a damn cool thing to put on a gravestone: Torn apart by ghosts....that would be hella cool!  
Sirius, weighing his options here, ("Hide behind the sign, get caught, never go to Hogsmeade into Shrieking Shack, and...get torn apart by angry evil-Slytherin ghosts...") made up his mind quickly, and after looking at Honeydukes one last time, dove over the fence and through the door of the Shrieking Shack...or at least, diving right INTO the door.  
"OW!" He screamed, as his head flew right into the door and collided with dark brown wood. He got up and started to thoroughly panic (even though, let's be honest with ourselves here, it wasn't that big a deal..but he's 11...so we'll cut him some slack with the over-dramatics) He looked around for something to get through the door with, and found a rock conveniently next to his butt.  
"Ah...a rock conveniently next to my arse. Wonderful." And that rock then banged on the door repeatedly until something banged back.  
Sirius screamed with all his might, and at once, a bunch of shopowners ran out of their stores to see who was being violently murdered, as that was the only reason a noise like that could have been made.

* * *

geez, I am making alot of references to dead people, aren't I? Oh well, thanks for reading anyways. Try to review, or I'll have to make up another dreadful song, only this time, it'll be IN the chapter, because I'm just very evil like that...


	19. The secret passageway from HELL

* * *

Don't kill me. This story might take a few years...but I think that in two or three chapters, I'll be done with part one and on to part two, where the marauders can figure out Remus' little secret. Also...I've been reading the reivews (and I love most of them) but I have a request. Some of them are anonymous. Now, if you're going to write a constructive criticism, that's fine, but please, write your name. I'm not going to come and murder you. It just seems more cowardly if there's not even a name or something like that. It makes me angry without even reading the comment. One kid wrote random letters. That's fine. Well, the point is, I wanted to address one anonymous person who wants to see more transformations. You'll see them more in the next book...whenever I may get around to writing it (sorry, again), but for now, I hope this satisfies you. OK, now that I've said my piece. ON WITH THE SHOW! 

Chapter 19-The Secret Passageway from HELL!

"What were you screaming about, little boy!" An old hag asked, as the shopowners stared at Sirius.  
"I'm not a little-" Sirius started, but Madame Rosmerta gave him a wide-eyed look that plainly said "Shut up". And who could resist Madame Rosmerta? Sirius thought this to himself as he got lost in her low cut-  
However, (and fortunately for all the ladies in the house), Sirius never got to finish that though, because James barged right into Sirius at that moment.  
"What happened?" James asked, looking panicked. "Are you alright?" Sirius blinked a few times, trying to grasp everything that had happened. Then, he wonded if he should be mad at James for interupting his day-dream. One more look at the shopowners' faces and he knew he was damn lucky James was there with him.  
"Fine...I just got spooked." Sirius said, attempting to worm himself out of trouble. He smiled his most innocent smile and hoped for a bit of melting.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, he knew that something had melted, all right. But it wasn't the anger at Hogsmeade. Oh no, that had followed him and James right to Professor McGonagall's office.  
"You two are lucky that Professor Dumbledore is out of town or you would be in much more trouble that you are in right now! But don't think I won't be telling him! Oh no, you're not getting away that easily. 50 points from Gryffindor! AND detention! For a month!" Sirius groaned. That was on top of the three weeks he had gotten for putting a frog in Lily Evans' bag. And that wasn't even a good prank. "DO NOT GROAN AT ME MR. BLACK! I knew you were trouble from the minute you walked in here and I am determined to set you on a proper track!" James almost let a giggle out at this proclamation. Setting Sirius on the right track was like Severus Snape to wash his hair and keep it clean. It just wasn't possible. "MR. POTTER! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME" James straightened up at the pronounciation of his name and nodded. "Now, I forbid you EVER to go near the Shrieking Shack again. Do you hear me? Both of you are NEVER to go anywhere NEAR the Shrieking Shack. EVER. And if I hear one more word about you two gallavanting off to Hogsmeade before your third year again, I will make sure you never make it there. AT ALL!" McGonagall seemed done with her rant.  
She straightened out her robes and sat down."You may go." She said, not looking at them anymore. James and Sirius walked briskly out of her office, and as soon as they reached the staircase, they both started laughing.  
"Oh man...I thought that would never end!" James said, taking off his glasses to wipe them off while attempting to stop laughing.  
"Kinda sad that I'm trouble, though, isn't it?" Sirius laughed, wiping back his hair. It was getting fairly long now, and he enjoyed it.  
"You know. Now that she's forbidden it-"  
"I know. We have to get to that Shrieking Shack"  
"We just need to find another passageway." Sirius thought about this last sentence and smiled.  
"What about..." He started and James looked at him.  
"What about what?" James asked.  
Sirius looked deep in thought for a few seconds and grinned.  
"We have to go to the common room"  
Sirius ran up the stairs past the portraits, who by now had heard about these troublemakers (a few of them had been at the end of some awful pranks, all which included a black magic marker-"They don't call them magic for nothing") and were shaking their head disapprovingly at the Black boy, who was shoving other out of the way for him to have the fastest route to the common room. James, not far behind was apologizing to most of the people for Sirius, but knocked over a few teachers on his own.  
Once they finally got to the common room, James was frazzled.  
"Sirius, what is this about?" James asked, and Sirius walked over to the fireplace. He looked at the brick on the border of the fireplace, and picked one directly beneath a marking on the red and gold wallpaper (an-just guessing there's wallpaper...). Sirius then looked at James.  
"I noticed a rather odd mark above the fireplace the other day. At first I thought it was a piece of dirt, but now that I think of it, it can't be, beacuse the house elves around here are fantastic, and wouldn't leave a speck of dust, let alone a stain on the decor. So I started thinking. And I've come up with it."  
"Come up with what"  
And then, Sirius put his finger on the "stain" Which wasn't a stain at all. No this stain was a hole. A hole that magically appeared to be filled in. But as Sirius put his finger in the hole, the fireplace swung wildly. Now, there was an opening to possibly the most useful secret passage they would ever find in all of Hogwarts. And also, the most secret.  
James and Sirius went through this passage on this particular day, and almost a half-hour later, they were still walking.  
"Maybe it's a dead end." James said, but Sirius shook his head. His wand, lit up, shook with it.  
"No. There's no use in a dead end"  
"It could be a hiding place"  
"Why would students need to hide"  
"Voldemort?"  
"Not likely"  
"Some other evil wizard"  
"Again, not likely. This needs to go somewhere..." Sirius kept walking, but soon he started thinking that maybe James was right.  
"I won't say I told you so. Don't worry." James said, turning around. But when he did, he almost stumbled. "Uh, Sirius"  
"What?" Sirius was damn pissed that his passageway was a dud.  
"I don't think we can get out this way..." James said, looking scared.  
"Why?" Sirius said, turning around. His wand fell to the floor with a loud clatter. "What the"  
In place of the route back to Gryffindor's common room was a brick wall. A very solid, impassible, brick wall.  
"How are we going to get out of here..." Sirius said.  
"Well, I guess we walk on." James said, pushing Sirius ahead. James was deathly afraid of closed spaces, although he didn't wanna tell Sirius this, and was scared to bloody death that they would be trapped in this damned passageway forever.  
Sirius and James walked through the passageway some more, looking back every-so-often and seeing that, yes, the brick wall moved with them. James walked a little faster every time he looked behind himself, and soon enough, Sirius noticed.  
"If you're claustrophobic, stop looking, you dimwit." Sirius said, although there was a definate shake to his wand at that moment. He didn't fancy the idea of being trapped, either.  
About a quarter of an hour later, they met up with something dark and heavy obstructing their path.  
"Is it another brick wall?" James asked, a clear quiver in his voice.  
"No...it's a...tree trunk..." Sirius replied, slowly climbing through the pathway into the trunk. "Is this normal"  
"Are we gonna be stuck in a tree or something? Becuase, if we are" James was trying not to be scared "I will massacre you"  
"Don't threaten me, Potter." Sirius said, slowly walking down the stairway...oddly placed in the tree trunk.  
"Odd place to have a staircase, eh"  
Sirius disregarded this comment and continued to walk. This time, the path was considerably shorter, but with every step, Sirius and James were filling up with dread.  
"Maybe this was a bad idea...we should go back." James said.  
"We can't, remember?" Sirius sighed. He did not like this passageway one bit.  
"Oh...yeah..." James said, sounding more depressed by the minute.  
And then, they reached the end of the passageway. A secret doorway into the lower level of none other than the Shrieking Shack.  
James and Sirius all of a sudden knew why McGonagall had forbade them to ever go near here. And she was right. Damn right

* * *

At first sight, the Shrieking Shack is not so bad. New furniture-somewhat ugly-but new never-the-less. A kitchen, bathroom, and living room-all on the bottom floor. However, as one observes, they will see severe scratches on all the furniture, the purple cushions torn from their home on the sofa, the wallpaper already peeling as giant scratches break up the design of snitches and broomsticks.  
And in the middle of the living room was a man-no a monster. A monster with fangs and claws and brown hair that looked like it was already greying. A horrifying, terrifying, scary monster that made James and Sirius want to scream. But Sirius, quick to remember McGonagall's warning, put his hand over James' mouth.  
"We can't scream." Sirius whispered in James' ear. "We'll just stun him, ok? On my count" James lifted up his wand meekly, and attempted to hold it straight. "Just imagine it's Voldemort." And James grew stronger at the name.  
"One...two...three"  
"STUPENDO!" Both of them shouted as loud as possible. Later, people at Hogsmeade will say that at that moment, they heard the ghosts of Hogsmeade moan in the night. The first time the ghosts had spoken since the rumours had started.  
But what they hadn't known was that this particular monster didn't respond to stunners, either that or they weren't very good at stunning, (most likely the prior, but the latter one makes a lot of sense.  
Instead, this particular monster got very VERY angry and chased James and Sirius onto the second floor. "We've got to split up!" James said and motioned to Sirius to run into another room. The monster chased after James into the bedroom and backed James into a corner. James, scared enough to do anything, pleaded with the monster to go away.  
"Please don't eat me! I didn't do anything to you! I'll never come here again! Just don't EAT me!" James said, and seemed to have gotten through to the monster. The monster looked at James, and it might have been in James' mind, but it almost seemed to look at him with curiosity for a few seconds. Then, it jumped up on it's hind legs and growled. James saw this as a possible escape and ran out of the room, down the stairs and was halfway out the door before he remembered Sirius. Taking a deep breath, James sprinted up the stairs and went into the other room, which was some sort of storage space, it seemed. He arrived just in time to see Sirius staring at the monster-no, staring DOWN the monster. Slowly, but surely, the monster was backing up, away from Sirius and his wand. James leapt out of the way as the creature stalked off to another room.  
James and Sirius ran all the way to the Three Broomsticks in silence, where Madame Rosmerta was serving three ogres some Firewhiskey.  
"Madame Rosmerta, do you have a way back to Hogwarts where we won't be seen?" Sirius asked.  
"You're back again? I would think that you would at least wait until tomorrow to break your Hogsmeade ban!" Madame Rosmerta said, disbelieving. "And where have you been? You look like you've just had some rows with each other..." Her eyebrow went up on this last part.  
"Look, we really just need to get back to Hogwarts. May we please have a way?" James asked, taking off his glasses to wipe them off when he realized they were broken. He put them back on clumsily, and the barkeep took pity on the two boys.  
"Go through the back alley. You'll need a key to get back there, though. It will lead you to the gate without having to see anyone. But you need to promise me that this will be the last time you come in Hogsmeade without permission. OK?" She asked. Madame Rosmerta knew she shouldn't have even suggested the back alley, as it was only to be used in emergencies, but she didn't want these boys to get in trouble again that day. They had been through enough.  
"But"  
"No!"  
"Then no key." She said, turning back to the ogres, who were demanding refills very rudely.  
"...Fine." Sirius said, and Madame Rosmerta handed Sirius a little white key. The two boys walked through the bar into the storage room where there was a locked doorway. Sirius put the key through the doorway and ran back to Madame Rosmerta to give it back. They walked slowly through the snowy Hogsmeade, attempting to go over the events of the past hour or so. They arrived back at the castle, and shivered as they went into the warm Great Hall. James looked at Sirius and simply said;  
"Next time, we bring cloaks."

* * *

Again, sorry for the delay, but I hope this chapter satisfies you all...please review...

Leora


	20. In like a bloody lion

OK, this time, I actually have a plausible reason for why I didn't update. I thought no one reviewed. And I thought that no one was going to throw pitchforks at me to write because no one cared that much (as I'm sure every writer feels), so I didn't. So when I showed my friend my story and found out that people had reviewed, I felt like a donkey's arse. I have no idea why fanfic didn't tell me I had gotten reviews, even if there were only two of them, but sorry dudes. I'll check more thoroughly next time.  
And it's not that I don't like when people aren't registered. I don't like when people criticize without owning up to who it really is. It all stemmed out of livejournal, where this one crazy kid kept commenting on my livejournal about how I was a bitch and blah blah blah, but never wrote his name. It just pissed me off. I took out my anger on you guys. Again, sorry!  
OK, on with the story! 

Chapter 20- In like a bloody lion.

Winter slowly passed, and sure enough, as soon as the boys looked out the window of their History class (well, everyone but Remus, who was struggling to pay attention to Professor Binns, an old man who looked exactly the same every day), the snow was melting and a bit of green could be seen through the white coating on the ground.  
"Would you look at that..." Peter said, quietly.  
"Have you finally gone over the deep end? Amused by melting snow?" Sirius asked, holding back a bark of laughter.  
"No. I'm just admiring Lily Evans." Peter said, causing James' head to snap out of whatever daydream he was having.  
"Lily Evans? You're mad. She's right-" James pointed to the seat, supposedly occupying Lily Evans. However, Lily Evans was mysteriously absent from her seat of this particular class.  
"Boy, is she gonna be in serious trouble." James said, grinning wickedly.  
"What about Sirius?" Remus said, peeking over at the other three. "Why can't I say the word 'serious' and not have it be Black?" James asked.  
"It's not so much that you used the word 'serious'. It's that you said it in the same sentence as 'trouble'." Remus grinned. Sirius looked over, frowned, and proceeded to punch his young friend in the arm playfully.  
"I could beat you up, you know" Remus said, turning back to Binns' lecture.  
"Ha. No human is stronger than Sirius Black!" Sirius replied, grinning boastingly at his own little outburst. Remus grimaced, still looking at Binns. Sirius saw this and told himself to remember this otherwise innocent look. There was something odd about his friend.  
"I wonder what Evans is doing out there..." James said, bringing Sirius and Remus back to the topic at hand-Lily Evans.  
"I guess we're just going to have to ask her." Sirius said.  
"But she won't even talk to us." Peter piped up.  
"Don't talk, Peter. It makes you stupid." Sirius joked, smiling. "-Er." James added.  
"Huh?" Sirius questioned, looking over at James.  
"I'm just saying, stupid-er." He replied. Sirius cracked a grin and shook his head.  
"Yes, stupider. We'll just have to use the cloak." Sirius confirmed, James sharing the grin.  
"I do believe we will."

* * *

"Did you retrieve it all right?" A young girl asked the librarian, Madam Pince.  
"Yes, dear. Although I'm still confused as to why you would want it. Werewolves are usually not the subject of study until 3rd, even 4th year." The librarian replied, unwilling to give up a precious book to a student. She had long remembered that children like to destroy things, and more often than not, do not respect something as revered and deserving of such respect as a piece of literary work. A scrap of history, a vault of information. Madam Pince knew about the rumours. She was in love with Argus Filch, she had been married to Dumbledore and has fifteen children, all named Agatha and Archie and Amelia and...who KNOWS what else. But no, Madam Pince was simply an old woman who loved her books. Her books were all the love she would ever need. And to give up a book such as this to a child, a first year student, almost pained her.  
"I would just like to do some research on the subject. I always like a good topic of research." This child was different, though. It wasn't very often that such a young girl was interested in knowledge. After all, it took wisdom to appreciate knowledge. And in a very odd paradox (an-I hope I'm using the word right..hehehe) it takes knowledge to gain wisdom. She would trust this child with her book. And if Miss Lily Evans returned _The Werewolf-A Full Index_ in the same manner that it was taken, this student will have gained Madam Pince's trust.  
Which is very hard to do.  
"Hey-did you hear that?" James asked, hiding near the place of conversation.  
"Yeah...so what?" Peter said, obviously very bored. He had taken to picking up a piece of lint, throwing it, attempting to catch it, failing to catch it, and picking it up again. Very annoying to the other marauders.  
"Stop that, dorkbait." Sirius said. "If you had a scrap of sense in that little head of yours, you would start to wonder why Lily Evans is skiving off classes for some stupid old book on werewolves"  
"Who wants to research werewolves anyways? I mean, ferocious beasts of the wild. Ooh...so bloody interesting." James asked, not noticing the odd look on dear Remus' face as he said this.  
"Werewolves scare me..." Peter said, dropping the lint for the (supposedly) last time. "So do bunny rabbits, leg-locker curses, and Chocolate Frogs. What's new?" Sirius asked, obviously very fed up with Pettigrew and his rediculous antics.  
"Shut up for a second would you. I wanna see what she's looking up." James said, trying to get closer.  
"No." Remus spoke up. "I don't think it's a smart idea"  
At this. everyone stopped and turned to look at him. "Why the bloody hell not?" Sirius asked.  
Remus looked around, grabbed his friends, and brought them in between two shelves of books. He took off the invisibility cloak at James' protest and attempted to make his point count.  
"Becuase...with-what-with you and Peter at each other's throats the whole time, do you really think she won't hear us?" "So? It's not as if we're trying to discuss next week's prank or something." James said, wrinking his nose at Remus' logic. It seemed much more empty than usual.  
"Let's take a vote on it." Peter said.  
"Take a...wow...that's actually not a bad idea.." Sirius said, surprised at the small boy's idea. Peter looked absolutely ecstactic that he had pleased Sirius.  
"First smart thing you've said all day." James joked. "OK, so, who says we take a peak at Evans?" His and Sirius' hand went up.  
"And who says we keep our distance?" Remus asked, getting Peter's hand to go up and join his. "Well...that worked." James said, getting exasperated.  
"Yeah...great idea, bugger." Sirius said, hitting Peter on the shoulder. The injured boy looked crestfallen as his friends suddenly abandoned ship on the "Peter's right" ferry.  
"Well, anyways, Lily's gone. So it won't matter who wins." Remus pointed out, looking over at the spot where Lily Evans used to be.  
"Dammit!" James complained. "Now, we'll never know what she was looking for in that book." "Get over it..." Remus said, watching as Madam Pince looked at them suspiciously. "Hey, guys...act like we're looking for something"  
"Excuse me, may I ask what you're doing here?" She asked, knowing that these boys had a reputation of being in places they don't belong, anddoing awful things to books.  
"Looking for something." Peter said, bending down. Unfortunately, they had ducked down in the one section they didn't want to be found in.  
"Are you looking for some answers to your feminine problems?" Madam Pince asked them, picking up a lovely book entitled:_ Now and Then. The path to womanhood_- by Fellen Elra.  
"Um...yes...Peter here thought that babies still came from the stork, so we had to show him the real miracle of life..." Sirius quickly lied. However, Madam Pince didn't believe a word of it, and sent them out.  
As they walked out of the library, however, Madam Pince did have to say, that while she would never trust those boys with any of her books...it was nice to see some live entertainment once in a while.

* * *

Don't kill me?  
Please? 


	21. Out like a Black Lamb

And...IM BACK!

By the way, I'll try to put lines in between paragraphs and stuff...sorry if it was illegible before.

Next chapter-second to last one in year one. Year two-Remus' little secret comes out. Any ideas for other things to happen?

Anyways...ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Chapter Twenty One (or whatever)- Out like a Black Lamb... 

March 31st...the end of the month. The snow was melted, and the weather was calm. So where did that leave the marauders? Duh. In the common room, so-called "grounded" by McGonagall for letting several rats out of their cages and charming them into the girls dormitory. Eh, all in good fun, right?

"Wanna put more rats"

"No more rats in the girls' room, Siriu. We're already locked in here. Under guard of _ghost_..." Remus interjected. He would NOT let Sirius Black and James Potter make any more trouble for him if it was going to be the last thing he did.

"I meant...in McGonagall's soup. I still can't believe she thought it was spaghetti." Sirius replied.

"That was not only unsanitary and dangerous, but it was..." Remus started, be he couldn't stop himself from laughing. "Gotta hand it to you, mate, it was pretty funny"

"I know it was. I'm just the funniest guy around..." Sirius replied. Seeing the look on James' face, he quickly added "aside from Jamesy here"

"...So..." Peter said, walking into the room. He had been in the lavatory, making good use of water and soap. "What are you guys doing for Easter break"

"I dunno...maybe I'll stay here." James said, thinking about the last letter he had recieved from his house. His father was getting more active in the 'plot against Voldemort' (as James and Sirius called it, with Remus and Peter making detective music underneath it), and his mother was busy...with...well, James didn't know that, but he knew that if he went home, it would not be any fun.

"You should!" Sirius said, jumping up, happier than they had seen him for weeks. "We can do all sorts of mischief while everyone's out. And, we'll get the best armchairs, the best seats at the table and best of all, we can get up whenever we want!" James looked at Sirius with his eyebrows raised high.

"Um...I didn't know there was a best seat at the table...and we get up whenever we want every day...we just weasel ourselves out of detention for it by doing something stupid enough to forget we were late." Remus said, whle James just stood there, assessing the situation.

"I'll stay." James said, shrugging his shoulders, and immediately getting enveloped in the biggest...man-hug ever. "I'll stay, too." Peter squeaked in the corner. He was incredibly confused about why Sirius was so happy. Peter never understood what was so bad about Sirius' life, but he wasn't going to question it. If Sirius wanted to be poor and an outcast, that's his choice.

"Remus-you have to stay, then." Sirius said, but very quickly realized what he must look like and calmed down. "I mean...you should stay if we're all staying. It wouldn't be the same without our resident professor"

"I'm not a-oh I give up. I don't know how I'm going to stand you for another two weeks, but I'll ask my mother. OK?" "Good." Sirius said, trying to get his hair out of his face. It looked oddly like a cat and a ball, him wiping his hair out of his face every few seconds. "My hair is getting annoying"

"I can fix that. Diff-" James started but found himself on the floor within two seconds, with one Black on him.

"Don't touch my hair!" Sirius said, laughing at James' startled face.

"You said-"

"I know what I said, but last thing I want is one of your haircuts!" Sirius said, getting off James and letting the small boy breathe.

"Hey! I told you! It"

"Grows this way." The other three first years said simultaneously with James.

"Yeah. What, you don't believe me?" James said.

"Only one way to find out." Sirius said, getting an idea.

"What?" James asked... he didn't like the look on his friends face. Usually, this face meant trouble for him, and usually something that lands them in detention or the hospital ward...or that one time...in a muggle pet shop...which he still didn't understand how Sirius could've done that to the poor guinea pig. True, he said it looked like a Groundhog, but still, that poor thing was scared out of his wits.

James was quite the animal lover, deep down-deeper down than anybody would ever see, but it was there.

"-Peter..." Sirius had apparently given Peter an order while James was reminiscing.

"What are you gonna do..." James asked as Peter walked up the stairs to the fifth years male dormitory. He was really starting to get a bad idea about this.

"Nothing that can't be undone." Sirius said, as Peter walked down with something shiny.

"What did he say, Peter?" Remus asked, curious.

"He said that if you needed any help with it your first time, he would be happy to show you, Sirius" Peter said, grinning.

"Sirius...first time with what...why is Peter holding...is that a razor?" James asked, eyes widening... "No... no... I said NO"

But it was too late. Sirius Black was officially shaving James' head. James tried to move, but apparently, Sirius had put the Full Body Bind on him. And within five minutes, all of James' hair was gone.

After he was done with his masterpiece, Sirius gave James a mirror to look at his new hair-do.

"I call it...the James looks like a skunk look!" Sirius grinned, running as fast as he could behind the couch as Remus muttered the counter-curse for the Full Body Bind. Remus, reguardless of what he might say, thoroughly enjoyed watching James and Sirius make mockeries of themselves.

"...Oh...oh...my...OH MY GOD! SIRIUS BLACK! I WILL KILL YOU!" James Potter screamed, as he chased his best friend around the common room. You would think that people would be running out of their dormitories to see what all the commotion was about, but by now, everyone knew that these four were always playing tricks on each other, and were always screaming some profanity around the common room. No one yelled at the first year boys about it, becuase they were the youngest. If they wanted to swear, who was going to stop them? And if they wanted to pull a prank on each other-at least it wasn't on any of the other inhabitants of Gryffindor tower.

But, as Sirius said while James was running around, trying to put his hair back onto his scalp, it looked like a black lamb had just been shaved, so technically...March had literally went out like a lamb...without any hair.

* * *

Meh? Read? Review? Please? Now? Or else? Happy holidays? 


End file.
